Quarantine
by KAOS
Summary: UPDATED 4 YEARS LATER! !In 'Care of Magical Creatures' class, Draco pulls a trick on Hermione, resulting in them being sprayed with an infectious liquid, AND 3 months in Quarantine together!
1. It Got Me! It Got Me!

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic. What I do own is the *snorts* Skunger. All the rest belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros and ... I dunno, some other people!_

**A/N**_: Hey Hey people! I'm writing this to get rid of the dreaded block! I'm still writing ***ha!*** on my other fics though.. I promise! This fic will eventually be a Draco/Hermione fic. Just bare with me though! I need to build up the scenes so to speak first! Heh! Hm. *shrugs* If, in this fic, people are out of character, I'm sorry. I usually do humour fics and this is my first attempt at a decent long HP fic! Please be nice in the reviews? ***mg***_

**Quarantine**

****

****

Chapter One 

"Quick!" Gasped Hermione, as her and her two friends Harry and Ron chased after her. They were late for their 'Care of Magical Creatures' class with Hagrid. Hagrid was a half giant, and among other things, was 'Keeper of the Keys' at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a large bushy beard that hides half his face, and beetle black eyes, it would be hard not to mistake him as unfriendly. But as Harry and Co. found out in their first year at school, Hagrid was as friendly as you can get. And with a big kind heart, it was difficult not to like Hagrid. Now in their 6th year, the three came to think as Hagrid as a part of their family.

Ron clutched a stitch in his side as the three sprinted over the grass to their class.

"Well if you didn't- didn't forget your books!" Ron said gulping for air. Harry nodded in agreement. As they finally reached the class, they noted that everyone was sat down and Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked, as Ron behind him brushed some of his red hair from his eyes and wheezed for breath. Neville Longbottom, their accident-prone friend looked up towards Harry.

"He's gone to get the creature! From what he told us before he went for it, it's very dangerous! Though the way he talked about it you'd think it was a harmless kitten!" Neville's eyes darted from where Harry assumed Hagrid has disappeared to. "Hope I don't have to touch it…" He finished. They all knew that Neville wasn't that good at most subjects (Potions was his worst), apart from Herbology, which he was brilliant at. Ron collapsed down beside him.

"Did he say anything about us? Being late? Did we miss anything vital, that might come up in an exam?!" Hermione asked panic stricken.

"Oh no! You've missed five minutes of a class! Your whole future is screwed now! Might as well go back to them _muggle's_ you call parents now! Save the shame of failing!" Drawled a voice from behind her, soaked with sarcasm and fake concern. Hermione turned around to be faced with Draco Malfoy. He grinned to Crabbe and Goyle, who where stood guffawing stupidly next to him.

"Awww! Didn't know you cared _that_ much Malfoy! I'm touched, really, I am! Thank you for your concern! But, I think I'll stay!" Hermione answered, plastering a fake sweet smile on her face and fluttered her eyelashes. The grin faltered on his face for a moment, as this wasn't the reaction he had expected. Ron, who had now recovered from the sprint looked up at Harry, who was spitting with laughter. Harry had guessed that Malfoy had half expected Hermione to get angry and get her wand out, or run away crying. Malfoy soon recovered and thought up a come back.

"Aww, poor Granger! Does no one love you? Is that why you think _I_ care?" Crabbe and Goyle smirked as Malfoy brushed back a fallen strand of blond hair, and then crossed his arms.

"My fan club mightn't be as big as yours, but at lease _my_ friends are honest, worthy, loyal," Hermione ticked off on her fingers, "And at least they aren't butt kissers! Now please, get out of my space and go boil your head. I'm sure one of your "friends" would be delighted to help you." Draco narrowed his eyes and started to get his want from his cloak when Hagrid came around the corner holding two large boxes.

"…Better be careful…" Hermione heard Malfoy mutter harshly as he walked away. Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione with a mixture of awe and shock registered on their faces.

"Well that was, er, interesting!" Ron said to Harry.

"_Very_ interesting!" Harry agreed.

Hagrid placed down the two dark brown boxes on the patch of mud to the right of all the students.

"Class! If I could get yeh attention? Good. Though' it would b'good if we got teh know some more _interesting_ creatures! So, in each o'these boxes there is a skunger!" Hagrid moved over to the two crate-like boxes. Many of the class looked at Hagrid questionably, but Draco raised one eyebrow and snarled; "You expect me to handle a creature with a name like that?!"

"If yeh wan'teh pass end of year exams!" Hagrid answered, looking at Malfoy challenging. He remained silent so Hagrid continued. "Could anyone tell me abou' Skunger's?" 

Hermiones hand, to no ones surprise, shot up in the air (just missing Ron's ear), but to Hermiones surprise Hagrid called someone else's name.

"Malfoy?" Hermione turned to look at Malfoy who glared at her. 'Since when has _he_ been interested in _this_ class?' She thought to herself as Malfoy opened his mouth to speak.

"Skunger's are a cross between a skunk and a badger. In the United Kingdom, the only known place of inhabitation is South Wales. They hate loud high-pitched noises, which scare them; in retaliation they 'spray' the source of the noise. Their fur also helps in certain healing potions." Malfoy recited lazily as Ron almost choked on his tongue in shock.

"Good, good. Well-done Malfoy! 10 points teh Slytherin!" Hagrid said, beaming in delight that someone knew something. Harry nudged Ron, taking him out of his trance.

"Did you hear that?! Hagrid gave Malfoy some _House Points! Slytherin, House Points!!_ Did I enter an alternate universe instead of walking into the bathroom this morning?" Harry whispered to Ron. Hermione was too much in shock to notice.

"As Malfoy said, Skunger's spray their 'threat'. The spray is infectious if its soaked into yeh skin, so I'll warn yeh now. No loud noises! Or else yeh'll be in quarantine for at least three months! But really if yeh careful, they're 'armless!"

Hagrid had seemed to not notice most of the class back away from the boxes, just that bit more. Neville was looking more worried than ever. Raising his hand slowly, Neville took a deep breath.

"Yeh Neville?" Hagrid's voice boomed over to where Neville was still sat.

"Infectious? W-why is it infectious? What does it do to you?" Neville had gone quite pale. Hagrid scratched his beard in thought.

"Well, It's nothin' that can kill yeh. It's only spread by touch from the infected person. But it does make yeh feel horrible for a few days, and when tha's gone, you get all sensitive to light. Hurt's yeh eyes too. After that yeh ok. But yeh have teh be in quarantine to be sure the infection has gone. Right then! Who wants teh touch em first!" Hagrid clapped his hands together and looked around the class. No one seemed to want to go first, not even Harry. "Anyone?" Hagrid said, sounding a little let down. He went to one of the boxes and took one out carefully. He came back to the class and talked in a lower calm tone of voice.  
"Look at 'em! Wont 'urt a fly! Jus' gotta be quiet! Harry? Ron?" Hagrid offered, but the two boys shook their heads.

"Oh come here." Hermione said bravely stepping forward. Hagrid smiled kindly at her and placed the Skunger in her arms.

"Jus' tickle him righ' behind his ears... that's it…" Hagrid said, as Hermione ticked the creature. A few of the class came forward slowly to stroke the Skunger, as Hagrid went to collect some more. Fifteen more minutes gone and almost everyone was holding their own skunger, and talking quietly to each other. Hermione was still standing away from the class, near the boxes with her own creature.

"Finally found yourself a proper friend then?" Came a cold voice. Hermione turned around to be confronted with Malfoy, who was one of the few who point blank refused to hold one. Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"Yes, I think I'll call him... Malfoy. Suits him, doesn't it?" She said, turning the Skunger to face Malfoy. As she said that, Malfoy had got his wand out and muttered a few words, making Hermione screech very high and loud, sounding like a cat who's tale had been stepped on. 

'Oh no...' She thought as she felt the Skunger tense up in her hands. Before the Skudger had any chance to spray her, she dropped the Skunger on the ground and turned to run, only to fall on top of Draco, who had stayed to watch the 'fun'.

"GET OFF ME!" he screamed, but it was too late. The next second, him and Hermione where covered in a smelly liquid. 

"Look what you've done you stupid idiot!" Was all Draco heard from Hermione as the rest off the class backed away as much as they could.

"Neville. Go get Dumbledore." Hagrid said, as he took Neville's Skunger off him.

**A/N:** _Well we all know that was a bit obvious heh heh! Well! The next chapter should be fun! Well, if I chose to write one! *Manic grin* but for me to even consider doing that, I'll be needing some... ya know… *rubs thumb and fingers together* reviews!! Lots of them! MWAHAHA! Uh.. Ya. Best reviewers will win a lock of his lovely blonde hair. *watches Draco run off, hands over his head screaming* Flames will be used to melt some plastic... say… this pen! *Holds up a pen* … or … oohh this video cassette! *Holds up 'DOGMA'* ~Phwar Alan Rickman! Eh?~_


	2. How Long Have I Got, Doc!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic. What I do own is the plot (as bad as it is…). All the rest belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros and ... I dunno, some other people!_

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews up to now... Really encouraged me to do more!_

* * *

Chapter Two 

Neville went sprinting across the grass as fast as his legs would allow, which wasn't far as he tripped on a tuft of grass after about 20 seconds of running. He got himself up, checked to see if anyone was looking then continued to the castle.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped as Harry and him ran to where Malfoy and her were still lying on the ground in shock. By now the whole class had made a _wide_ circle around the two.

"NO! Don' touch 'em!" Roared Hagrid, as Ron bent down to pick Hermione up.

"Wasn't going to touch _them_, just _her_…" Ron muttered to himself, backing off a little.

"Everyone. Put yeh creatures back in the boxes provided, and make sure the lid is on. Class dismissed." Hagrid said, sending the class away, apart from Harry and Ron. "S'all my ruddy fault…" Hagrid said to himself, as he turned to watch for Dumbledore.

Draco stood up gracefully and wiped off his robes.

"Well thank you very much Mudblood." He said sniffing his robes. Harry went to dive on Malfoy but Ron reminded him that now Malfoy is infectious. "Now you've finally succeeded in making me ill, literally." Draco finished, dropping his robes from his hands.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and slowly stood up. "Well if it wasn't for you and that – that… _immature_ prank, neither you nor me would be ill and infectious!" Hermione stamped her foot for effect.

"I must say though," He continued, ignoring Hermione's livid face. " It wasn't much of a shock that you came running to me now, was it?" Draco snarled, placing his hands on his hips.

A noise of frustration escaped Hermione's mouth. "I did not go running into you! You, being as dense as you are, happened to be stood _directly_ behind me!" 

"True, I wanted to watch the fun, I just didn't intend on being part of it." He replied shrugging, and looking not too bothered about the situation. Which in turn annoyed Hermione more. Harry and Ron had now gone to help Hagrid (grudgingly) to make sure the lids where secure on the Skunger's.

"URGH! Why do you have to be so… so… infuriating all the time?" Hermione asked, almost shaking with anger.

"Oh, I'm not like that _all_ the time!" Malfoy answered blinking, trying to look all innocent. Hermione looked confuddled.

"I mean, sarcasm is just one other service I offer along side it!" He said, grinning arrogantly.

Hermione's face darkened as she took a step towards Draco, who didn't know if to laugh or run.

"If I throw a stick, would you leave?!" She asked in a quiet menacing voice. Draco opened his mouth with his answer, but instead another voice spoke. A much lower, kinder voice.

"I'm afraid that is not possible at this moment in time Miss Granger." The two spun around to be greeted with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, the colour draining from her face. Dumbledore smiled down at her.

"Well, since you and Mr Malfoy are infected, you have to be put in quarantine, isolated from other students and professors for a while. In time our guess would be that you would get lonely. So," He chuckled as he looked between Draco's and Hermione's faces, "we will be assigning you a few rooms in the far Eastern side of the castle which is usually for guests. You will both have your own room, a bathroom to share and a small common room for you two to relax and catch up on school work." At the thought of still having to do some school work Draco's face fell, as Hermione's lifted slightly.

"So you mean I'll have to live with _her_!" Malfoy said, looking at Dumbledore with disgust as Madam Pomfrey hovered around him, to see the extent of the infection.

"Apparently so!" Professor Dumbledore smiled at Draco, ignoring the look on his face.

"What about getting our food, and our work?" Hermione asked, looking worried. "Ah! Glad you asked! Whenever you wish to have your meals, all you have to do is go to the table in the common room, and say the food you desire and it will appear before you, and your homework and notes will also be magicked to your own rooms." He answered, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Also, there will be a small room co-joined to the common room where you can see your visitors." He added as Malfoy opened his mouth. "They will be on the other side of a long window to prevent them from being contaminated, which has been charmed so you can speak through, so you wont have to raise your voices. I have also taken the liberty of having your personal belongings moved to the rooms, and informed your parents. It should be fine to receive and send owls, as only humans can be infected, and letters don't carry the infection, as you know by now its transmitted by touch!" He finished.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore. "I'd say two months at the most." Dumbledore nodded his head and the Matron turned to the students.

"Well, over the next few days the infection will kick into action. I've managed to remove a few of the side affects but I'm afraid the rest you will have to cope with by yourself." Hermione bit her lower lip.

"How bad will we be?" 

"Only time will tell." Came Madam Pomfrey's answer.

"Can't we just go around in some protective gear of some kind?" Draco asked, looking somewhat desperate. 

"I'm afraid not Mister Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey said strictly.

"I think its time we got you to your new accommodation! Follow me, I'll take you around the back, it should be deserted." Dumbledore spoke, gesturing with his arms for them to follow him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you all liked that chapter? Took me just over an hour to write! The story is flowing out of me, its great! **SweetWater **gets the lock of Draco's hair, believe me, the amount of threats I had to shout at him before I got it! I didn't get no flames for that chapter, so DOGMA is safe LOL! But there is still this chapter eh? Flames will be used to heat up my cauldron. *MAJOR HINT ALERT* Please be nice and kind and… nice, to leave a… uh… nice review for lil old me? Tell me what you like, what you don't, and what you'd like to happen! Thankies!_

** «¤º*|KâØtí¢°JêÑÑî|*º¤»**

****


	3. Dinner With Draco!

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter. All belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the plot! Er, yey?! I'm also making no money outta this!_

**A/N**: _WOOHOO! Chapter 3! Hope this is long enough for ya, this is actually long for me, so don't fuss!!! lol! Thanks to **SweetWater** for a certain idea! LOL! Go read her fic, **The Mistake They Can't Deny**! Dead good!_

* * *

Chapter Three

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left their two students after a more-or-less silent ten minutes after they escorted them to their new home. Madam Pomfrey, being the optimistic witch she was, turned to the headmaster and asked;  
"So, how long do you think they will last?"  
  
"My dear Poppy, what do you mean?" He replied, amusement clearly showing in his eyes.

"We both know they can't stand each other sir! Before the day is out, I'm sure I will have to undo a hex, or… or… a curse of some sort!" She continued, emphasising with her hands.

"I happen to trust them Poppy, I see this a good opportunity for inter-house relations to begin!" Dumbledore chuckled to himself, whereas Madam Pomfrey shook her head slowly in thought

'Inter-house _relations_? With _them two?_ I'd have Snapes' love child before that happens!'

"Anything is possible…" Dumbledore muttered as the two made their way to the staff room.

***

Draco and Hermione had spent the last hour avoiding each other in their own rooms. Hermione had decided to change into her muggle clothing, since she didn't have any need for her school robes for a while. Searching through her wardrobe, which she had found already filled, she pulled out a pair of dark blue boot-cut jeans, a red long sleeved top, and a pair of 3" black boots. She also tied her hair back lazily. Looking around her room, she noticed that a book had just appeared on her desk in the corner, near the window. Smiling to herself she walked over to it. A note was pinned on the top:

_Miss Granger, _

_Here are the notes from today's 'Transfiguration' class. I expect you to have your complete homework ready to be sent back by Friday. _

_Professor McGonagall _

Picking up her book, she slowly made her way to her bed, on which Crookshanks had somehow appeared. She read through the notes once, and got out her Transfiguration course book from her backpack. Turning to the pages indicated from her notes, she began to read the chapter titled '_Bed to Boats'_ Looking back on her notes she read on about how to make the sheets into sails, and pillows into things like anchors and steering wheel. Looking from her bed, to the book, and back to her bed she shrugged.

"Can't be that hard now, can it?" She said to Crookshanks who stretched as a reply. She was glad to read on before she cast the spell, as she had forgotten about certain things, like the size of the boat for example, and how a boat needs supports if out of water. She imagined a boat just a bit smaller than her room on its side, with herself pushed against a corner and started to laugh out loud.

Draco had been doing something far different from Hermione, he had been moaning to himself like a five year old who had been sent to bed without supper. He would have rather had to live with the Squid in the lake than that Granger filth! Hell… Even Pansy for three months than her! Anyone but_ her!_ Well, with the exception of potty and the weasel. Defeated, he took off his robes and made his way around to his wardrobe. Pulling out a pair of jeans, and a sky blue t-shirt he got changed. He also noticed a book appear on his desk, but took no notice of it yet. Instead he dropped down onto his bed. How on earth would he be able to live with a mudblood like her?! Even if she wasn't a mudblood, Draco still couldn't see how! Yeah, so she was cute, and smart… but that was it! She was smart! Smarter than him! Narrowing his eyes in anger he thought of how his father would lecture him on coming second to a Gryffindor mudblood.

"WOAH! REWIND! She is _not_ cute! Must be the effects of the skunger…" Draco corrected himself. He closed his eyes thinking of how everyone would concoct rumours about Granger and him. This would definitely lower his reputation. Putting his hands behind his head he quickly drifted into a light sleep, with dreams of being chased into the lake by Granger and Pansy spraying things from their mouth.  
  
After about an hour or two he woke up with a start. Hair messy and bleary eyed, he looked around, in shock as he noted this was _not_ his dorm room. Falling back on his bed he remembered. "Granger." Eventually he got back up and made his way towards his desk, remembering that something had appeared there. As he now noticed, there were two books there. Before picking either of them up, he had a careful look at them. Being a Malfoy, he had learned at an early age not to touch anything he didn't recognise. Pushing his hair back into place he sat down at his desk and read the notes out loud. "Turn a bed into a boat essay, yadda yadda," he said, then picked up the other note, "Study the notes, and research the information you need to complete an essay about 'hate potions' and their side affects." Transfiguration and Potions. Draco took the transfiguration notes and tossed them on his bed, and turned back to his Potions work.

Flipping through the pages of his book on advanced potions he suddenly got a whiff of something. Food! He hadn't realised how hungry he was. Checking his wristwatch he noticed it was Dinnertime, and classes had finished. Now he had two options. Wait until Granger had gone back to her room or join her for dinner. Realising she might not go back to her room for a while, and listening to his stomach rumble, he pulled his head high, and walked out of his room.

Hermiones head snapped up as she heard a door open. Seeing Malfoy head towards her, she looked back down to her food. She hadn't thought that he'd come out while she was here. It was then it hit her, like a ten tonne bludger. She has to _live_ with **_Draco Malfoy_** for over **_two whole MONTHS!_**

Draco sat down opposite her. He looked her over. She didn't notice this, she was too busy goggling at her steak pie. She looks just like a normal run-of-the-mill muggle he thought smirking. Then he realised he too was wearing muggle clothing. It was strange, he could think of no cruel remark for her. Not being one to be defeated, he blamed it on the fact he was hungry. Clearing his throat, and looking down at the table he spoke what he required to eat.

"Sausage and chips." He then realised how stupid he sounded giving a table his order.

"Please." Came a faint voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco snapped, as he seen Granger look at him.

"I thought being a Malfoy you got brought up with manners?" A plate with sausage and chips appeared in front of him, along with a knife, fork, and supplements. Taking the bottle of Tomato sauce, he poured some on his plate.

"I do have manners. But in case, for once in your life, you _didn't _notice, this is a table. And I do not say please to wood." Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice and watched Draco dip some chips with his fork into the ketchup on his plate.

"Manners don't cost anything Malfoy." She spoke as Draco raised his fork to his mouth. Stopping to come back with some remark, a blob of ketchup fell right off his chips and landed straight down his top. Quickly grabbing a napkin from next to Hermione's plate he wiped it off his top.

"Chocolate ice cream please!" She said to the table, and a moment after, an extra large bowl of ice cream appeared before her. Narrowing his eyes at Hermione and the extra large portion of ice cream he rubbed harder at the stain.

"God! You are making it worse!" Hermione said standing up, pulling her wand from her side. '_cleanus garmento_' she muttered, pointing to Draco. The stain started to spin on his top, and then disappeared with a 'POP'. Draco stared at his t-shirt, then back up at Hermione. 

"Granger I could have done that myself." He said, rage in his eyes, standing up. 

"So why the hell did you continue to rub the stain then?!" She asked, standing up also. 

"Do you have to know everything?" He asked, as he didn't want to show to her he'd simply forgot he could have done a simple spell. 

"There is nothing wrong with wanting knowledge." Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Next you'll want to know the colour of my shit." Draco muttered to himself. Hermione took a deep angry breath in and started to walk towards her room. Stopping, she turned towards where Draco was still stood, glaring at her. 

"Accio Ice cream." She said pointing her wand at her afters. It came flying towards her and she caught it. 

"And to think," Draco spat out, "I have to spend the next 3 months of my life with _you!_" 

"This aint exactly no pleasure for me either you know!" Hermione answered, tutting at him. 

"From now on, I'll try my damn hardest to stay away from you, mudblood. I don't even want to hear you breath!" Draco walked away from the table and also headed towards his room. 

"I'll sleep easy tonight knowing that now! I feel so happy all of a sudden!" Hermione shouted back. 

"I'm glad, you do little mudblood." He said in a false happy tone. Turning the door handle to his room he heard a crash. 

"I.. I lied…" He heard Hermione say. Confuddled he turned back around to see her clutching her stomach in pain, ice cream all over the floor. 

"I lied." She said again, "I don't think ill be sleeping at all easy tonight." She managed to gasp before falling to the floor, crippled with pain. 

* * *

**A/N**: _AHA!!! It, has begun! MWAHAHA...ahem.. I mean, poor Hermione! *blinks* . So any nora, please feel free to leave a review, email me, or IM me, telling me how BLOODY BRILLIANT this, and I am! Heh Heh... But please oh please, be nice! You wouldn't want to upset lil old me now, would ya?! WOULD YA??! Coz flames will be used to melt my keyboard, thus resulting in no more typing this fic or reviewing YOUR fic! *nods head*_

Jenni

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. Urgh Feel Ill Owwie!

**Disclaimer:** _Same as before, don't own any characters in this fic. J.K.R does! Coz she rules! Oh, and them Warner Bros too, they own Harry Potter along side J.K.R! No money is being made here!_

**A/N**: _***Groans* **Oh please, don't flame me! I know this chapter is POO-POO! It's cheesier than Norwegian Cheese, and crapper than *insert something you think is crap here* But hey! I updated sooner than y'all thought I would eh?! *bites lower lip* Please be nice! And remember, I** am** British, so, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Draco stood transfixed to the sight of Hermione clutching her stomach, on the floor in pain. Finally coming out of his trance he then had a battle within the walls of his brain. Should he swallow his Malfoy-ness and help her? Or should he just walk away with glee, as a Gryffindor mudblood was getting what she deserved? But he knew she didn't deserve this. He was the one who played the trick on her, causing this to happen. Taking a deep breath in, he half ran, half jumped over to where Hermione was sprawled out.

  
"Wha… what should I do?" He asked her, hopelessly looking around. Hermione tried to take a few breaths.

"Do as you originally planned. Go … go to your room and ig-ig… ignore me." She managed to spit out. Taking a few more breaths she managed to sit up, back against the door. "Seriously. Go. I'm feeling much better now." She said wiping her brow.

"You may be smart, but you're a terrible liar." Draco said, as he seen her wince in pain. Pointing his wand at her, he hovered her onto the sofa. He knelt down beside her and put a pillow under her head. She muttered something. It was either a thanks, or she was trying to hex him for helping her. He chose the first.

"Does it hurt bad?" he asked. Hermione closed her eyes and gave a half laugh.

"Now Malfoy," she said in a almost whisper, "Do you care that much? Or are you worried about how bad it'll be for you?" That had not actually entered his mind. He'd forgotten he was also going to get some discomfort. He knew he wasn't going to get as much as Hermione, as she got the majority of it all.

"Listen Granger. Yeah, I'm in Slytherin. And I'm a Malfoy, but I do have _some_ compassion inside me." He sneered, brushing his blonde-white locks back.

"Sorry." She muttered, opening her eyes, looking at Malfoy. "If you really want to know, it hurts like hell. It's like I've swallowed a thousand small blades mixed inside some acid, then had someone through punches at my stomach until the acid has eaten at all my insides, and the blades are fighting their way through my body." Hermione finished, absent mindedly making slow circular motions on her stomach. Draco gritted his teeth.

"So it doesn't hurt much then eh?"

"Oh no! This is a walk in the park for me!" she answered narrowing her eyes.

"Have you been taking a sarcasm class?" He said, raising one eyebrow.

"You betcha. _Sarcasm – Draco Malfoy stylee_. It had your name on it, so I just _knew_ this class was for me!" She answered. Draco gave a half grin.

"Who teaches it?" He then enquired. He noticed the corners of her mouth twitch, as if she was fighting a smile. He knew he was acting all civil with a mudblood, but at that moment in time he didn't really care. All he knew was that he wanted to take the pain off her mind. As a child, he had no one to comfort him when he was feeling ill, or unhappy, and he didn't want anyone else to feel like he did. And if he admitted it to himself, the way he still does. _Of course, as soon as she was feeling better, he would go back to ignoring her, or teasing her_. He thought to himself.

"Who teaches it?" Hermione said out loud, as she noticed the pain subside a touch. "Well, who is as sarcastic as the almighty Draco? Who lets him get away with all sorts? Who has a fan club for you? And probably has posters on his bedroom wall of you?" She said, this time, fully smiling.

"Professor Snape?" He asked raising an eyebrow, showing Hermione the first genuine smile she had ever seen from him.

"The one and only." She said, smiling back. She realised that he had made her feel a whole lot better, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. So he could throw it back in her face, tease her for it.

"So this fan club he has for me, you a member?" His answer was a hit with a cushion.

* * * *

Hermione woke with a start. She groaned slightly as she felt a dull aching in her stomach. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was manageable. She turned around on her bed… no… sofa. Ah. She remembered. She had fell asleep while making small talk with Malfoy. He was actually making her feel better, comforting her. Which was a shock. For a moment she thought he must be ill, then she realised, he _was_ ill. That's why they were together in quarantine. Slowly standing up she grabbed her wand, which was on the coffee table to the side of the sofa, and muttered _lumos_ so she could see her way towards her room. Making sure not to bang into anything she tip-toed around her smashed plate and melted ice cream. She would clean it in the morning. Wow. If only Harry and Ron could hear that! Her, saying "_I'll do it tomorrow._" In stead of straight away.   
As she stretched into a yawn she heard something from Draco's room. Cocking her head to one side she listened for more. There it was! It sounded like he was mumbling in his sleep. One hand on her stomach, and one hand raised with her light wand, she made her way to his room. 

She knocked slightly, then a bit louder. Getting no reply she pushed his door open. Hermione gave a silent gasp, as Draco was tangled in his sheets, his face was screwed up in pain. 

"Momma… it hurts… please… help me… Momma…" he was muttering to himself as he tossed and turned in his bed, getting more and more tangled. His hair stuck to his head from the perspiration. He obviously had a temperature. Moving closer to him she put a comforting hand on his arm. 

"Shh, Draco… it's ok…" Pointing her wand at his bed, she magicked his sheets so they were now untangled, she then raised her wand to his window, opening it. Draco slowly started to wake up from the breeze he felt from the open window. 

"Hey..? Draco, its ok." Was all Hermione could mutter. Fluttering his eyes open he drowsily looked at Hermione. 

"You're right, it hardly hurts at all." He murmured to her, as he realised who it was. As soon as he said that he sprang up into a sitting position, clutching his stomach in intense pain. Draco whimpered a little, and then fell back onto his bed. 

"Ill get you some water." Hermione offered, as she seen Draco lick his lips slightly. As quick as she could, she came back with a glass of sparkling ice water. Draco sat up, head against the headboard, and accepted her offer. After a few sips he handed her the glass. As she set it down on his bedside table he placed a hand on her arm. Hermione turned to him and looked down. 

"Thank you Hermione." He said quietly as he pulled her down onto his bed. A little shocked by his thank you, and the fact that he said her name, was nothing to the shock she received when his arms went round her in a weak hug. 

"It's, er.. no problem, really…" she stuttered. But her words fell onto deaf ears, as Draco had now fell back asleep. By now, she too was feeling warn out. So she just shrugged, turned out her wand (_nox)_, and fell asleep, head resting on his chest. She didn't really care that he really didn't like her and she didn't think he was all that himself, and this would had never happened otherwise; she was just_ too_ tired and in pain herself to be bothered. In his sleep, Draco smiled and pulled Hermione closer. 

* * *

**A/N**: _PLEASE! ***gets on knees*** Don't hurt me! I couldn't help it! This, this... cloud of fluffiness came flying over me! I couldn't help it! I fought it as best I could but ***sigh*** alas, I am a weak pathetic female! With no one to rescue me! ***narrows eyes*** Where are Fred or George when I need 'em?!  
Anywhooo, please review! Remember no flames, coz ... well to be honest I don't like being told how shit I am! If you want me to email you when I update next, leave your email in ya review! And if you have **any**__idea's, please tell me!!! Thankies!_

_ Jenni_

**_REVIEW_**


	5. The Seperation Of Colour

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own. J. K. Rowling does. No money is being made, no copyright infringement intended._

**A/N:** _BLOODY HELL OVER 100 REVIEWS! ***faints!*** How the hell can this happen? Its not even that good! Thank you all for reviewing!!! Means a lot! My first 100!!!   
Now, I know they have months in here, but its gunna follow them after the time is up, see how they react when they leave each other, back in the **BIG BAD WORLD!** Teehee! So there might be some 'blink-and-the-weeks-fly' moments coming soon lol! _

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco awoke to the sound of birds singing near his open window. Stupid things. He had a headache and was in the right frame of mind to hex them all. Hex them all to hell and back. No, not back. They could stay in hell, noisy things. It was about then he realised he was not alone. Also that his right arm had gone dead. Looking down he found a sleeping Hermione curled up to him, laying over his arm.

'Oh dear GOD! Oh DEAR god! OH dear god!' was all that flew threw his tired brains. He slowly pulled his left arm over to the dressing table to try reach his wand. He had no chance of reaching it, since his four-poster bed was so big, and he was on the other side of the bed. 'Well there goes the idea of cursing her off my bed. Oh god, mudblood germs! What will father say?! And how on the earth do I get my arm back?'. Mentally hexing the birds one more time, he went to form a plan in his brain. Having a hard time thinking, he just did what came naturally to him instead.

"UH!" Hermione suddenly woke up by the feeling of hitting a hard cold wooden floor. Sitting up she rubbed her arm, on which she fell on, and looked around to see where she was. The pictures of what happened last night flew around her head. Biting her lower lip she peeked her head over the side of Draco's bed. He was still fast asleep. Good. Just how she liked him the best. Quite. Silent. Mute. Looking like an angel. Oh NO NO NO. Hermione shuck her head, causing her messy hair to cover her eyes. She pushed it back behind her ears. Cursing herself for being in his bed, and falling _off _his bed, she quickly grabbed her wand and ran out of his room. As she approached her own room she noticed the mess which was outside her door. With a quick flick of her wand, the melted ice cream disappeared and the bowl fixed itself. She picked it up, placed it on the table, and then continued to her room.

Hermione fell onto her bed face down. Aside from feeling ill still, she also felt something else. Oh yes, the pain in her arm. She checked for bruises and gave her arm another rub. Then _another_ feeling crept over her. The way Malfoy had gave her a hug. She shouldn't have liked it, the way it felt laying in his arms, and the entire 'comforting' thing. She shuddered. It just, was wrong! Wasn't it?

Draco saw her run from his room. Chuckling to himself he got up. Urgh. He felt like crap. He finally shut his window, though the bird songs was still kinda loud. He reckoned Granger had opened the window last night. Granger. HA! It made him feel a little better after he pushed her off his bed. She had no idea it was him! She was so trusting! Stupid Gryffindor mudblood. After being nice to her yesterday, Draco decided he needed to insult her extra, even if it was just in his mind. Urgh he really did feel like crap.

Throwing his green bathrobe on, he set off out of his room, towards the bathroom.  
As he reached his destination he heard the sound of water running. She had beaten him to it. 'Now if I didn't wake her up,' he thought, 'I could have beat her to it!' and a mental picture popped into his head. Him in the shower with only one arm, and Granger in his bed clutching his other. Snorting to himself, he turned towards the table. He seated himself and, still feeling stupid, he asked for toast. A few minutes later two slices of burnt toast appeared in front of him. He suddenly thought that Dobby was cooking for him, for revenge. Pushing the plate aside he tried again.

"Two slices of toast, and water, _please._" Draco sneered down at the table. He wanted coffee, and a fried breakfast, but he knew his stomach wouldn't cope. After a few more minutes his order appeared. Slowly, he took small bites out of his toast.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and turned it off. She never would have had the bathroom this long to herself if she were back in her common room. 'Guess I have _something_ to thank him for!' After drying herself off, she wrapped her hair in a towel, and put on her robe. As she exited the bathroom she seen Draco sat at the table eating is breakfast.

"It's about bloody time. Spent all that time in there to try and clean your dirty blood? It won't happen Granger, you'll always be a pathetic know-it-all mudblood to me." Draco spat out as he walked passed her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, hoping to hide the hurt she felt, and went back to her room. She got dressed and dried her hair. Adding some frizz serum on her hair, she brushed it, and tied it back. After all she did for him last night, he just throws it back in her face! Hermione screwed her face up in anger, and sat down to write a letter to her parents.

Draco had quickly showered and went back to his room. After dressing and doing his hair he sat down on his messy bed. Bored. Yup, bored stiff. He looked around for something to do. He still needed to do his Transfiguration homework, but he had till Friday to finish it. He noticed the house-elves hadn't come to do his bed, or take his dirty clothes. Curious, he left his room.

"GRANGER!" he shouted from his door. A few minutes later an annoyed looking Hermione came out of her own room.

"What?"

"Have the house-elves cleaned your things yet?" he drawled out, remembering about S.P.E.W. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, when a letter appeared on their table. Draco was the closest, but he crossed his arms and stayed where he was. Tutting, she stormed from her room, and Grabbed the letter.

_Hermione and Draco! _

_I hope you're all feeling a bit better! By now you should have noticed that the house-elves have not came to collect your laundry. I thought, since there are only the two of you, that you could do your own laundry! _("But there is no laundry room!" said Hermione) _If you look to the left of the bathroom, you will notice a door. That will lead to your laundry room. Complete with a washer, a dryer, and restocking washing tablets. I'm sure you, Hermione, know how to use these!  
Remember: keep your colours separate! _

_Headmaster Dumbledore _

Both Draco and Hermione turned towards their bathroom, to be greeted by a second door.

"That door was so not there a few minutes ago." Draco said, then added "I swear Dumbledore is weird. And me? Doing my own laundry?! Wait till my father hears about this!" 

Hermione laughed at him, shrugged and went to collect her laundry. A few minutes later she was greeted in the laundry room, with Draco tapping his wand at the washing machine. Dropping her laundry on the floor she laughed at him.

"You don't have a clue do you?" She asked.

"I thought that was obvious. You see, I am a pureblood Granger. I have no need for these stupid muggle devices." He answered, jabbing his wand at the drier. "So I shall leave this all for you." He added.

"No chance." She said, she then started to load the washing machine with her laundry, adding the washing tablets in a net and throwing it in, she shut the door and put it on the right settings. She then looked a puzzled looking Draco.

"Look, its really not that hard!" Hermione told him, rolling her eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You're a muggle born." He spat out.

The two waited for her load to complete (it was half the time, as it was a magic one, naturally) and Hermione put her wet clothes in the drier. She turned to go when Draco stopped her.

"Help me." He simply said.

"And why should I?"

"Because I'm asking you to! _Please._" He drawled, dragging the 'please' out, nice and long.

"Ok, _if…_ you call me Hermione, coz Granger sounds so stupid." Hermione said.

"And 'Hermione' doesn't?" He muttered.

"fine. I'm outta here." She said angrily.

"OK! Hermione! Fine! Just help me!" Draco shouted, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes. He put his things in the washer, and she instructed him on what to do. The two sat in silence. Hermione was about to talk to him, about last night, when Draco suddenly jumped up.

"It's stopped! They're done!" He opened the door of the washer and pulled out his clothes into a basket. 

"Er, Gra-Hermione… are they s'pose to be so… well… pink?" He asked. Hermione walked over to his washing and pulled out a red sock. 

"So I guess you didn't separate your colours from your whites then?" She asked. 

"Huh?" was his intellectual answer. 

"Pink… that'll bring out the colour of your eyes!" She answered, trying not to laugh, as she took her now clean clothes and walked back to her room. 

Finally realising what she meant, he ran to the laundry room door and shouted; "Think this is funny, do you??!" 

* * *

**A/N: **_Taa-daa! Here is chapter 5!!! Woohoo!! Etc Etc... Now, my excuse this time is, 1) I'm ill, and 2) its early in the morning and I'm tired. Did I mention I'm ill? ***Pouts*** So review, and be merry!   
Oh, and go read this fic by my friend, it's called **Oliver Wood ~ More Than Just Looks** She's a brill writer! And thanks to mah Sheeeeeeena for being mah camel! !!Inside joke! Don't be alarmed!! ***Howie Wink*** LOL! Oh! And If you like Backstreet Boys, go read ALL her fics, her ID is Aliveforever83 :-D_

_**REVIEW**_


	6. Anyone For Scrabble? Hmm?

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own, J.K. Rowling is the original owner!! Lucky Ducky! No money is being made, this is all in fun! I also don't own anything that would get me into trouble! ***angelic grin***_

**A/N:**_ Tehehe!! Here is chapter 6, as you can jolly well see! Thanks to all who has reviewed so far, its great reading your reviews over and over and over and YOU LOVE ME, YOU REALLY DO!!! And thanks to **Allee Kat** also! For all the back-and-forth emailing! Teehee! You HooflePoofle loover! LOL! And also thanks to **Mel **for throwing around some idea's for this chapter with me, on AIM! I hope you all like it! Oh and.. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MAH CAMEL SHEEEEEEENA! Game of Scrabble Sheen? *Howie wink***_

* * *

Chapter 6

It took Draco a few days to finally figure out the finer arts of washing his clothes. Hermione had mentioned something about a 'simple cleaning spell' he could have used, but he didn't want to do what she had said. Though, after hearing her mention that, he remembered he could use a spell he heard his mother use before, that changed the colour of clothes. So his pink clothes were now white. He found himself talking to Hermione more when their paths crossed, and instead of hurtful slander, it was more like playful teasing. Though for some strange reason they still tried their hardest to ignore each other at times. He was starting to think of Hermione less than a mudblood Gryffindor brain, and more of a acquaintance, which at times irritated him, as he knew as soon as he left this place, he would be back to calling her all the names under the sun, moon and stars.

At this moment in time, Draco was in his room, sat on his wide window ledge. It was a Saturday morning. They had been in quarantine since Monday. Draco sighed. He never usually got up this early, but today was a special day that his internal clock woke him up for. The sun was shining, there was a small breeze (Draco could see the tree leaves fluttering), and no clouds in the sky. A perfect day to be locked away, with no one else to talk to. Though conversations with Hermione was much better and more intellectual than the usual grunts that came from Crabbe and Goyle's mouths. That reminded him, they hadn't even came to visit him yet! Neither had Pansy, but _ that_ was a blessing. He assumed that Dumbledore had told them all to let them get "settled in" and "get over their ailments". But they had got over them by Wednesday. He also noticed that neither Ron nor Harry had came to visit Hermione. With a frown, he got off his window ledge and stomped into the common room, were Hermione was sat, reading a book.

**SLAM!** went the door. Hermione put her bookmark in place and looked over to Draco. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You haven't dyed your socks blue again have you?" She asked. He gave her a look and sunk on the plush chair opposite her. 

"Oh shut up." He snapped. Hermione sighed. 

"Seriously, what's crawled up your arse and died?" Draco did a half pout, which to Hermione, made him look like a spoilt six year old. 

"Do you know what today is?!" Hermione blinked at him. 

"Just Saturday! I don't see the importa-" 

"JUST SATURDAY?" He shouted, narrowing his stormy eyes. "It's more than that! It's Slytherin V's Ravenclaw." 

"Oh..." she said, simply shrugging her shoulders. 

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Of course I do! it's obvious you're whinging like a five year old because you're missing out on being the seeker. You're just like Harry and Ron."  
Draco didn't know if to be please that she compared him to one of her friends, or be insulted. I mean, he wouldn't mind being classes as her friend. Just while they were in here. Though really he had no choice. 

Hermione went back to her book and Draco had gone to the table for his breakfast. She laughed to herself as she heard him say please. She was getting confused. Are they friends? Enemies still? And why the hell hadn't anyone come to visit her? 'Well, I'll take their names off my Christmas card list this year!' Hermione thought to herself, as she twisted a loose curl around her finger. 'And add another..' an echo sounded in her head, as she looked away from her book, back to the broody Draco. 

After about twenty minutes of him 'tut'ing and 'hmph'ing she gave up. Placing her book on the arm of the chair she got up and went to her room. She came back a few minutes later with a box under her arm. Placing it in front of Draco, she sat down opposite. 

"What's this?!" He asked, nodding towards the green box in front of him. 

"Can't you read? Coz if you cant, then this game is useless for you." Hermione answered. 

"Game? Who said I wanted to play a game?" Draco said, knitting his eyebrows together. Hermione sighed and took the lid off. 

"To take your mind off the Quidditch game naturally. It's obviously eating you up because you can't play." Draco shrugged and smiled as he took the instruction leaflet. 

"Scrabble? But, isn't this a muggle game?" 

"Yup..." She answered, as she set out the board. "Now take seven tiles from here, and put them on your lil rack." Hermione then offered him a velvet green bag. Curiously, Draco reached his hand in the bag which Hermione was holding. 

"WARGH!" She shouted, grabbing his hand which was inside. 

"Good god woman, don't do that!" Draco panted, as she had made him jump. They both took their tiles, and Hermione ran through the rules. 

"And remember, they have to be muggle words!" She warned him. His face fell. 

"But now I have no chance of winning!" 

"Oh just shut up and place your tiles." Hermione laughed, as she seen the look on his face.  
After fifteen minutes Draco had got into the game, at first all he could come up with were words like 'Cat' and 'watch' and a few simple short words. He placed 'Quaffle' on the board hoping he could get away with it, since it was on a triple score, but Hermione noticed and gave him a "You Slytherin cheat!" look, so he took them back. He had to admit, this was actually fun! Not just the game, but spending time, and laughing about with Hermione. And it had really taken his mind off the Quidditch game too. He was grateful, not a lot of people would do something for him, to make him feel better. Draco snorted inwardly. 'Just like the time we were ill, she helped me then. As long as we don't end up cuddling in our sleep though!' He thought to himself, as Hermione placed her tiles to spell "exclusive" across the board. 

* * * 

The two had been playing for 45 more minutes when an alarm noise went off. Hermione dropped the tiles she had just picked up (which had formed the word 'mate') and Draco instantly reached for his wand. 

"What the...?" 

"It's coming from over there!" Hermione pointed to their visitors room. "Oh someone has a visitor!"  
Draco made his way over to the door, and seen the crest just above the door handle change from the Hogwarts crest to Slytherin. 

"I think its for me. I'm so popular." He gloated, flashing a 'Draco' smirk. 

"Yeah, remind me I'm not." Hermione snapped. She stood up and left for her room. Draco shrugged and went through the doorway. 

Though he didn't like what he saw. 

"Oh Dracky! Are you ok?" Yup, it was Pansy. Draco sat down. 

"I'm fine thank you. Is there anything you want?" He spat out. She obviously didn't catch the hint she wasn't wanted. Draco thought she couldn't catch a cold if it did the can-can in Gryffindor colours on top of her nose. 

"How is that mudblood treating you? She hasn't tried anything has she? Gryffindor slut." Pansy went on. 

"No, she hasn't. Like she would dare! Now, what do you want? I was busy." He said, pointing towards the door he came through. What he really wanted to do was to make sure Hermione was ok. Even thought he hated the site of Potter and his pet Weasel, he still thought it was rotten of them not to visit Hermione. After all she does for them. 

"Oh! Well I thought you might like to know that Slytherin won Ravenclaw 160 - 60, and managed to get their keeper and a beater in the hospital wing!" she told him, squeaking excitedly. Draco was tapping his fingers across the arm of his chair impatiently. 

"Good. Well thank you for the, er, visit." Draco said, hinting that this meeting was over. He was about to say "And don't come again soon!" but his mouth blocked out a word and said;  
"And come again soon!" With that he stood up and walked back to his common room. 

"Come again soon?! Why the hell did I say that?!" he shouted to himself as he passed the table. He noticed the word 'mate' where Hermione was sat and sighed. He turned and walked to Hermione's room. The closer he got, the more sobbing he heard. 

"Hey, Hermione?" he asked, knocking slightly on the door. 

"Go way." 

"Open up!" 

"I said goway!" Draco raised one eyebrow. 

"Listen you silly little Gryffindor. Open up or else ill just walk in all the same!" He waited for a response, but got nothing but more sobbing. So he opened the door. He found Hermione sat on her bed, back against the wall and knees hugged to her chest. Her face and eyes were read with tears, and she was taking shallow breaths between sobs. Dropping his shoulders he walked over to her bed. 

"I know it was only Pansy, but c'mon, don't cry for me!" He said, trying to lighten the mood. He failed and she sobbed harder. 

"At least you ... you have people who (hiccup) visit!" She answered, wiping her face with her arm. "It's like, like they haven't noticed I'm not there with them! I thought I was their friend!?"  
Draco chewed on his bottom lip and sat on the edge of her bed. He hadn't a clue what to say to comfort her. 

"If they haven't came to visit you, they're obviously not worth the tears 'Mion!" He said, putting an arm uncomfortably around her shoulders. Her head fell onto his chest and her tears soaked his top, leaving wet patches on his chest. 

"Hey now, don't cry," Draco said softly, rubbing her arm. "They will come and visit! They're probably just cooking up some scheme to get Snape sacked, or, I dunno, turn Mrs Norris into a giant fluffy orange bunny rabbit!" He felt her choke a sob back as she laughed. Hermione raised her head off his chest and looked into his eyes. Raising his other hand, he wiped away some fresh tears. 

"Thank you..." Hermione said, blinking slowly, realising how close their faces were. Draco was breathless from the feeling he suddenly had jolted through him. Pure happiness that he was sat here, cheering up Hermione. Seeing her smile added so much more happiness to him. And this was such a new feeling. and he liked it. 

"It's.. its no problem 'Mion, none at all..." Draco whispered and closed his eyes, as he slowly brushed his lips across hers. 

* * *

**A/N:**_ You guessed it, that fluffy cloud is back (It's like the Borg, ya just cant fight it!), and still no one to save me from it! Tehehe! Ah well, deal with it!! I have to! I'm still not well, so its still my #1 excuse if you don't like this chapter! So please, eat apples, and review!_

_Jenni_

_**REVIEW ALREADY!**_


	7. Visting Hell And Places

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own. And if I did, this chapter I would disown. Extremely disappointed at the moment._

**A/N**: _Well, here is chapter 7, obviously. Seriously all I can say is sorry! I know, its sucks mega mega big time! And I **AM** sorry! *shakes head and walks away*_

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she felt Draco's warm lips on her own. He couldn't be kissing her! After all, she's muggle born and to him, a mudblood! She _had_ to be dreaming. Any minute now she'd wake up... any minute... now... _'Oh god! This is real!_' Came that little annoying voice in her head. It was then she realised she was kissing him back, softly and slowly, and his arms had managed to pull her closer. Her own arms had somehow managed to betray her and made their way to his neck. She could taste her salty tears on their lips from when she had been crying, and when Draco's hands started to slowly rub up and down her back a little sigh escaped from her lips. It was then Draco froze.  
Slowly he pulled away from her, shock showing on both their faces. Shaking his head he backed away off her bed, tripping on her shoes as he walked backwards. Hermione watched in silence as she seen Draco sprint backwards towards her door. As soon as he turned around and had his hand on the door handle she called out his name.

"Draco?" She whispered fearfully.

"No." Hermione heard him speak. She slowly got off her bed and started to walk towards him, but stopped as she seen Draco spin around to her direction.

"I said NO! Just, just stay the _hell_ away from me Granger! I mean it." Draco said through gritted teeth, and slammed the door shut behind him. Hermione ran to the door and shouted at it.

"Don't ** YOU** tell ** ME** to stay away! Remember who kissed ** WHO** first!" She screamed, banging her fist on the door when she finished.

Draco went into his room and slammed his door shut. He couldn't believe himself. After all the times he teased her, called her names, repressed _ most_ urges to curse her 'til the hippogriffs came home, and he goes and kisses her. Disgusting. Absolutely disgus.. well it was kinda nice. He threw himself onto his bed in despair. '_Stupid hormones._' He muttered, as he brought his fingers up to touch his lips. Her own felt so soft, so warm on his, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't mind feeling them against his own lips again. He brought his hand down from his lips and hit his bed hard. Hard, that's what it is. Life. Its hard. It never goes the way you want it to. All of his life he's did what his father had asked him to do. And hating muggle-borns was one thing he now wished he didn't do. But he couldn't help it. It'd been drummed into him all his life. It was life breathing, he simply couldn't help it!

'_Yes father._' were probably two of the words Draco used the most, and he guessed the first words he ever said. Well he was **_sick _**of following his fathers orders! Look where it got him! No real friends, people hating him, and then there was Hermione. It was time to stand up for himself. Say **NO!** for a change. Do what **HE **wanted to do, not his father! Draco raised his head and looked out of the window. The next time his father gave him his order, will he stand up for himself? Draco looked down to his knees again and sighed.  
"...No..."

* * *

No one had came out for dinner that day. Or supper. Draco spend the rest of his day moaning to himself about how crap life was, and how he hated everyone. And Hermione spent about an hour thinking about the "situation" and how to avoid it, and then checked over her homework. Today was a Sunday, and you could tell too. It was a total opposite of yesterday. The wind was making the rain lash onto the window so hard you'd think it would break, and it was dark and gloomy. Which suited both Draco's and Hermiones mood down to a tee.

Hermione, being the brave Gryffindor she was, opted to leave the confinements of her room and venture to get her breakfast. Hoping Draco wasn't there, she slowly opened her door and peeked out. Ok, she was not _that_ brave at the moment, but she had her reasons. Seeing that he wasn't at the table, she straightened herself up, shut the door behind her and walked over to the table. She seated herself at her usual place.

"What's all the creeping about for?" Came the cold voice of the person she was avoiding. Turning herself around she noticed Draco lazed against a high backed seat. Which was facing away from her room so she obviously wouldn't see him.

"Did I hear the word 'creep', Malfoy?" Hermione responded with an acid tone. Draco raised one eyebrow. Hermione turned back to the table and ordered scrambled eggs on toast.

"So it's back to Malfoy now, is it?" He asked sharply, narrowing his eyes at the back of Hermione. After swallowing the food in her mouth she spoke.

"Well what do you expect after what you did?" Hermione asked, still not facing him. That was it. What _did_ he expect?

"Off a simple little mudblood like you, I expect nothing."

That made Hermione fume. "Good because that is _exactly_ what you're gunna get!!!" 

Just then the visitor alarm sounded. Hermione went to stand up but Draco spoke.

"Oh I wouldn't see who it is, it'll just upset you when you see that its for me and you have no friend."

"Oh, that's true." She said, looking at Draco for the first time that day. "And we don't want that, coz you might end up kissing me again!"

"Urgh, god forbid. I don't want more germs off you. What would people say when they find out I have common dirty germs?" Draco spat out, and gave a pretend shudder. Hermione got to the visitor's door and noticed it was for her.

  
"Oh go to hell Malfoy." Hermione said, voice full of pain, as she touched the door handle.

"You know, I don't think I will thanks." He replied, lowering his eyes.

"Oh and why is that? Scared? Well you _are_ Slytherin after all."

"No, I just don't want to singe my hair, thank you." Draco finished and put his trademark smirk on his face. Hermione gave an annoyed grunt and stormed into the room to be greeted by the smiling faces of Harry and Ron.

'_And don't think you two can ignore me and get away with it too...'_ Hermione cursed in her head as she shut the door behind her, and tried her hardest not to imagine Draco's head burning.

* * *

**A/N**: _ *walks back* Er.. woop woop I finished the chapter. *blinks* If ya kind enough to review, please don't go on about how bad it is, or the spelling and grammar is crap. Coz I just don't wanna know. Lol! I'll start the next chapter tomorrow! I now have ideas! *does a dance* Good eh?!! LOL!_

_Oh and I sooooo  HATE the new rules by FF.N! **GRRRRRR!!**_

_ Jenni!_

**_REVIEW!_**


	8. Cabin Fever Friendship LEMME OUTTA HERE!

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own so don't sue. I DO own the plot though!_

**A/N:** _Sowweeee to Tropical Flavored Yama, I forgot to thank ya for all the idea in the last chapter, I guess I was so into getting it finished to add it! FORGIVE? Same to all the other people who helped me too! Hey look! I ain't dissed my writing for this chapter yet!! Coz I kinda like this chapter lol! *gasp* Shock eh?  
Another thankies for all these reviews! The ones that tell me this fic is actually good, and the ones that tell me they like the humour in it! Heh heh! kool! Infact EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER! Thanks! WOW so close to 200 reviews now!! Keep reviewing!!_

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry absent mindedly smoothed his unruly black hair down on his head, as he seen Hermione slide into the seat opposite the glass panel with a scowl on her face. It didn't look like Malfoy had harmed Hermione in anyway that he could see, but the scowl looks scary. Ron must have noticed also, as he heard a noise escape his mouth. It was either from relief she was ok, or fear from the look on her face.

"So! 'Mione! How you doing?" Ron asked first, smiling widely and brightly at his infectious friend.  
"I'm fine thank you." She replied bluntly. Ron took a quick side glance at Harry and raised an eyebrow.  
"Has that great Malfoy prat been treating you ok?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
Hermione gave out a little snort. "Yes he has." She lied. She knew if she told Ron and Harry that Draco and her had shared a quick little kiss, they would freak out. If she then told them he _then_ went all cold on her, they would do their nut in.  
"Been getting all your work done?" Ron took his turn to ask. Raising an eyebrow, Hermione took a deep breath.  
"Why do you want to know? Want to copy? Is that the only reason you're visiting me? Even when I'm _ill_ you still want to help yourself. God, there is no exception? Is there? All males are self centered pigs!"  
Ron's eyes widened at Hermiones outbreak. His mouth opened but Harry cut him off.  
"Hermione! We're your friends! We're here to visit you because we MISS you! Honestly!" Hermione gave Harry a look.  
"So why did you take so long to visit me then?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I've been stuck in **HERE** with Malfoy, not aloud to even go outside to get proper fresh air and sunlight, and no one **ELSE** to talk to!"  
"Oh so this is why you're all fishy!" Ron said. Both Hermione and Harry stared at him.  
"No, Ron. You mean _crabby._" Harry corrected him, and Ron blushed three shades of red.  
"Alright alright, crabby. If you must know, it was Snape, Crabbe and Goyles fault. We were rushing to get out of potions on Wednesday right, so we could see you, and them dozy twits Crabbe and Goyle knocked all my potions over the floor _on purpose _before I could put it away, and Snape blamed us and _we_ got banned for seeing you until the stain on the dungeon floor cleared." Ron told Hermione the story, and Harry nodded in places.  
"I bet he made that stain stay there for as long as possible." Harry added.

Hermione looked at her two friends. Ha, just think, she was about to shout at them, and make them feel incredibly guilty for them not visiting, and now _she_ felt guilty for thinking they didn't miss her!   
After apologising a few times from both parties, Hermione told them _most_ of the details of living with Malfoy. She spared no detail of when Malfoy dyed his clothes pink (Ron mentioned a tribute to Lockhart), and how she got him to say please to a wooden table. She of course missed the 'kiss' and the 'falling asleep in the same bed cuddling' parts out. Eventually after talking about all the things she was missing at school, Ron realised it was lunch time. Promising they would come again soon, and also Ginny would come see her, they left to go to the great hall for lunch.

Draco watched from his seat as Hermione left the visitors room. He was inwardly relieved to see she was smiling. No, that was wrong, he was supposed to make her suffer and _not_ smile. Infact, according to the Malfoy rules, he was to make her cry and disappear from the face of the earth. _'Fat chance'_ he thought to himself, and placed a cruel look on his face.

"Smiling I see? So they filled you up with some lies to smother their guilt, and you being miss gullible nice and forgivable fell for it?"   
Hermione wouldn't let _him_ of all people upset her at this moment. She walked closer to him and looked down where he was sat.  
"You know what Malfoy? They _do_ miss me, and they _did_ try to see me sooner! But thanks to your fan club founder, the treasurer and secretary, they couldn't come. And _I_ happen to believe them! I noticed my visit lasted longer than yours did! _Now_ who's so bloody popular?" She smiled coldly down at him.  
"So, stick _that_ on the Malfoy flag pole and salute it!" She finished with a sly grin. Seeing the look on Malfoy's face, she walked towards her room laughing. A few minutes later she came back out with a muggle magazine to read and sat herself down on her favourite chair. Draco had a slight red tinge to his cheeks as he picked up his book and tried to read. Of course he was too angry to read, so he let his eyes go unfocused on the writing. He was so glad no one was around to see him now. More than once she had made him silent, unable to find a decent come-back. And it was not often someone could do that to him. If he wasn't egotistic and all high and mighty, he would have thought he'd met his match. But he was, so he didn't. He heard Hermione lightly giggle at something in the magazine she was reading. Well he hoped she was laughing at that, and not him still.

What seemed like an eternity had dragged before Hermione had stopped laughing at that muggle magazine and got up. Shocking Draco he put down his book, (he was still on the same page, he just couldn't concentrate) and asked all innocently;  
"Where you goin'?"  
"Oh I just thought I would break quarantine and go for a quick stroll around the grounds! You know Malfoy, honestly." Draco got up and followed her to their table. Sitting down opposite her as usual they both placed their orders. Draco chose Lasagna, and Hermione chose a salad.   
Resting her head on one hand proper up at the table, Hermione took a look around and sighed loudly.  
"This place is so boring." She said out loud, waving a fork with some lettuce on around the room.  
"Like I didn't notice." Draco responded in a flat tone of voice.  
"It would be so great to go outside, feel the sun shining on me, or hell, even the wind and rain!" She continued in a dreamy voice as she noticed the weather from the windows. Draco swallowed a piece of his lasagna and nodded his head.  
"If we waited till like, 1am everyone would be in bed! So we'd be causing no threat! Why doesn't that headmaster of ours let us out then? Just for a flimsy half hour for fresh air?" He asked Hermione, in, as she noted, a civil manor.   
"Yeah!" She answered. "Or have a little part of the ground cornered off for us with a direct route from here? If he put some kind of protection spell around it, we'd be fine!"  
"Good idea!" Draco responded, almost smiling. Then realised he had more or less complemented her in someway looked down at his food. Hermione raised an eyebrow and tutted.  
"Oh come off it Draco. See? It actually doesn't hurt to be nice now, does it?" She asked him. He looked back up at her and shrugged.  
"If its how people would react outside here, I wont tell no one! I know your _reputation_ is at risk and all, but we have to face the fact we're stuck here together. And deal with it." She finished.  
"Fine. Just don't expect me to be all Hufflepuff nice. Because that simply will _never_ happen. Infact I would declare my love for Pothead before that happens. Ok?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Hermione nodded her head and stuck her hand out for his.  
"Agreed." She said as they shook hands. "And by the way, you got sauce on your mouth. Just there!" She laughed, and pointed to a big blob of red on the side of his lip. 

* * *

**A/N:**_ Yup, I actually like this chapter! Maybe coz it's my specialty, humour? LOL! Who knows, who cares right? AND it's a lil longer!! I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do! And I know they may seem a lil out of character, but remember: My fic, My rules! K?*winks* LOL! So anyway, let me know you're actually reading this, and leave a review! Flames will be collected and put in a container to warm my room up. Coz **DARN IT**, its cold here._

** Jenni**

**_REVIEW!_**


	9. Life's A Witch, They You Fly!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything connected with Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made._

**A/N: **_Yippee! Yes all my adoring fans, I have updated! *waits and listens for the cheers... waiting.. waiting..* Ah poop. Hmph. Well I still updated all the same! So, anyway! I have the next two chapters to this one plotted out in my head, and with in the next three or four days, i'll have them all typed up! Yes, it possibly will include everyones fave cloud, fluff! But I won't update until I get **LOADS** of reviews telling me how good this is! MWAHAHA! Heh!  
Remember; My fic, my rules!_

* * *

Chapter 9

The wind blew against Draco's window as he sat at his desk and signed off a letter. From the kind of truce he had formed with Hermione and the talks about "escaping" quarantine Draco formed a plan. Placing his letter into an envelope, he got up and walked to the window. Hoping his owl was up for a flight in this weather, he braced himself and slightly opened up his window. With a quick flick of his wand his owl came flying into his room a few minutes later. He quickly shut his window and went to his owl, which was perched on the foot of his bed. Draco opened his trunk, which was below his bed and pulled out a few owl treats. His owl obediently stuck out his left leg after finishing his treats to let Draco tie his letter on. Draco then walked back to his window, his owl following down onto the window ledge.  
"Take this directly to father." His owl gave a single hoot as confirmation. Opening the window the owl flew out and straight into the dark and windy night. Just before Draco got the change to close his window, a gust of wind blew at him and into his room.

"Ah crap!" He shouted loudly as he battled against the wind and slammed his window shut with a big slam. He turned around to see the mess the wind had made of his room. All his papers and parchments from his desk had been blown all over his floor, and his homework was all mixed in with everything on the floor. And to top it all off, the wind had also blown his hair out of place.   
"Well this is just brilliant!" he said to himself, glaring at all the mess in his room. Just then Hermione's head appeared around the door.

"What's wrong? I heard you shout and then a..." She then noticed the mess in his room. "... Bang. Right. So you've had a temper tantrum?"   
Draco shot her a glare. "No. Malfoy's do not _do_ tantrums." He said, matter of factly.  
"Yeah, right. And I'm Snape's long lost love child." Replied Hermione, stepping from behind his door. He noticed she was wearing flannel shorts and top PJ's, but what shocked him far more than the fact Hermione had legs, was the colour of the PJ's. They were green. Slytherin colours. She also had her hair platted in pigtails down each side of her shoulders. Draco was close to admitting to himself that she looked hot. But hey! He _is_ Draco Malfoy remember! He wouldn't admit to anything like that!

" Once you've finally stopped staring, if you please?" Hermione said loudly. Draco snapped out of his daze then looked back around his room.  
"I opened the window to let my owl out. If you _must_ know." He said. He sighed and walked over to his desk. Bending down he started to pick up a few pieces of parchment. Draco looked up to Hermione who was watching him with one eyebrow raised, giving a lopsided frown.  
"What is your problem? And are you going to help me, or stand there looking like a stupid Gryffindor?" He asked her, fully well knowing she could never look stupid. Even if she was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform. She tutted and crossed her arms.  
"Oh please!" She said, looking down at Draco. His messy hair had fallen over his eyes and he was brushing it back angrily.   
"Honestly Draco. Are you a wizard or not?!"   
Mumbling something under his breath he made a grab for his wand, which he had left on the window ledge. And with a few chosen words his room was back to normal, and his homework and parchments were neatly stacked on his desk. He walked over to his desk to make sure everything was were it should be and turned to Hermione. Only she wasn't there. Shutting his door he whispered _'..Thanks...'_.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of something tapping on her window. Opening her curtains she noticed an owl with a package waiting to be let in. Squinting from the light she opened the window. Her eyes were becoming sore from the light, so she closed the curtain and looked for the owl. It was hopping about at her door, so she walked over to it and opened the door. It flew out and went to were Draco was sat, reading a book. Grabbing her bathrobe she followed it out.

"I think it got the wrong window." She said groggily to Draco as she slouched down on the sofa. Draco took the package off his owl and went to let it out. Pulling the curtain back and letting the owl out, he heard Hermione wince. With the sunlight pouring in to their common room he turned to Hermione, who had her hands up to protect her eyes from the light.  
"Shut the curtains... _SHUT THE CURTAINS YOU PILLOCK!_" Knowing never to argue with a female who'd just woken up, he shut the curtains.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning. Hermione lowered her hands and opened her eyes.  
"Well you should bloody know! Since you got the points for Slytherin for answering about it!" She told him, poking one of her eyes lightly.  
Draco looked in thought for a few moments before his brain clicked into gear.  
"Side effects." He said knowingly as he came back to his seat. He picked up his package and took the attached letter off, and opened it to read, as Crookshanks out of nowhere jumped on her lap. One of these days she'd have to follow him, to find his escape route.

Hermione watched as his face shown no different emotion. She assumed it was off his parents. When she received mail of her parents she would smile brightly, and laugh at the contents. Usually telling her of how her father or mother had almost put a filling in a wrong tooth, or how someone fainted at the sight of the drill in the dentists they both worked at. Or how Mr. Dutchworthy, the widowed old man from across the street had chased an empty plastic bag along the road.

"Well this isn't fair." Hermione said to Crookshanks. Draco looked up at her, but then back down to his letter.  
"Even _if_ Dumbledore let us out in the daytime, _I_ wouldn't be able to go because of this sensitivity!" She finished pointing to her eyes. Crookshanks purred in response. Draco finally put the letter in his pocket and opened his package.  
"Actually," Draco started, "I'd think again if I was you!" Hermione looked at him questionably.  
"Well actually if I _was _you I would have long ago topped my-"  
"Oh Draco shut up and tell me what you mean." Hermione cut in looking irritated.  
"What's it to be? I cant exactly shut up _and_ tell you now, can I?" He grinned over at her.  
"Stop being such a prat and tell me what the hell you're on about! If you don't mind!"  
"Ah ah ah! Magic word?" Draco's eye's glittered with mischief. Hermione looked nonplussed until Draco nodded towards their food table.  
"Oh. Ok then. Oh _please_ my darling Draco, I simply _beg_ of you to tell me!" She asked in her most sweetest voice. Which didn't really work as she shot daggers out of her eyes at Draco at the same time.  
"This." He finally answered, picking up some shining, silvery silky cloth from his package. Hermione shrugged.  
"I didn't know you had an invisibility cloak? She enquired.  
"I didn't, until now. I owled my father last night, and moaned and moaned and complained and whinged about how Pothead has one, and I didn't. And I know father knows the only way to shut me up was to send me one!" Draco answered, looking proud.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "But he managed to get it to you over night, that's really quick!"  
Draco's grin widened. "Yes, that's because he knows. He knows the sooner I get what I ask for, the sooner I'll cease to moan about it!"   
"Spoilt brat." Hermione said before breaking into a yawn.  
"Thanks! But, I didn't do this just for me! Using this," Draco told her as he took a fist full of cloak, "we can go out at the night and no one can see us!"  
"Well ill be sure to mark this down in my diary! And even highlight it! Draco Malfoy, thinking about helping others and not just himself!" Hermione said, standing up and making her way to the bathroom.

* * *

It took a while for nighttime to come. The day seemed to pass even slower than usual now they had something to look forward to.  
"But what if this goes totally wrong? And we get caught? Or infect more people?" Hermione fretted, pacing Draco's room.  
"Oh do shut up Hermione!" He said as he pulled the cloak from off his bed where it was neatly folded. Stopping mid-pace in front of Draco, Hermione came up with another thing.  
"How are we gunna get out of here anyway?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows together. Her question was answered as Draco pulled his broom from under his bed.  
"But your cloak won't cover your broom and us! Are you mad?!"  
Draco was getting sick of all the questions. "How does Scarface and Weeeeedle put up with you and all these questions all the time?! And no I am _not _mad. Listen; remember Dumbledore said this part is deserted? So we check to make sure no one is outside, fly down to the ground, and ill shrink my broom and put it in my pocket. We'll be under the cloak by then, and... Well its simple really, so will you _please_ stop bugging me?" Hermione shrugged and Draco went to the window.

"It's time." Draco said, as he came back from the window and put his hand over his broom and commanded 'UP!' "Well, come on then!" He said, getting on the front of the broom.  
"Brooms don't like me." Hermione said, sounding like a child. Draco chuckled slyly.   
"I'm serious. They don't! As soon as I get on one, they go all... possessed and try to throw me off!" She said, eyeing his broom with distaste.  
"I'll have you know that my broom is well trained. Now move your arse and get on it!" Draco half shouted. She got on the broom, and carefully placed her arms around Draco. Hugging him closer she suddenly felt safer. Well, as safe as you can be with a Malfoy on a broom.  
"Well, as the bumper sticker says, '_Life's A Witch, Then You Fly!'_" She said out loud to herself as Draco kicked off and headed out of the open window.

* * *

**A/N:**_I worked my British arse off writing this. So you all better bloody like it! I tried my darn hardest to make it longer too! I did! Honest! No really! Well I don't care if you believe me or not! NER-NER! The line "Life's A Witch, Then You Fly" is from a book I'm reading, called "In The Land Of Winter." It took me a while to realise it's like "Life's A Bitch, Then You Die" ... Yup, I was in 'Thick Brit Shit' mode lol! Anywhooooo, don't delay, review today! *cheesy advert-person grin* I wanna know what you think, what you **REALLY REALLY **think. Who am I kidding? I want you to lie and say it's brilliant! lol! Flames will be used to heat up my oil burner._

** _ Jenni_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	10. And The Squid Looked On!

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J. K. Rowling does! I ain't making dosh so don't sue!_

**A/N:**_** *grins*** Hope this is long enough for ya? ***YOU know who you are, you and your three kinds of balls....*** Thanks for all the reviews! Means a lot, seriously! Thanks! Infact, everyone, thanks for EVERYTHING! And to them people who helped me a lil with this chapter, yes, you guessed it, thanks! Now go, read!  
Remember: My fic, my rules!_

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione closed her chocolate brown eyes and pressed closer to Draco, as he pulled up and out of their window which was 18 floors up, into the black of the night. Before she knew any different, Draco had angled his broom so they were both pointing to the ground and Hermione, feeling a little disorientated opened her eyes. She felt Draco's chest rise and fall quickly a few times through silent laughter as she gave a quick gasp of fright, and with a swift lunge, they were both plummeting towards the ground full speed. Her mouth was open in a shocked and frightened 'O' as the ground came closer, and closer and clos- "_Pull UP!_" Hermione screamed, clutching onto Draco for dear life. Draco ignored her and they continued to decent towards the grassy ground. The time seemed to slow down for Hermione, and eventually after a few more seconds, Draco took a deep breath and pulled up his broom with all his strength. He ever so skillfully pulled to a halt, hovering knee-height over the ground.

"Hermione you can let go of me now." He said, enjoying the fact he managed to scare the crap out of her. Hermione let out a faint whimper but still kept her arms firmly clamped around Draco.   
"Hermione! Get. Off!" He spoke a little louder. Knitting his eyebrows together, he turned his neck around as far as he could to look at Hermione who still hadn't let go.   
She had her eyes shut tight and a few lost tears had managed to escape the corners and fell down her pale cheeks, and her lips were pressed together. Draco noticed that her bottom lip was trembling too. Actually, now he came to think of it, _all_ of her was trembling. With all his experience with females, he knew what was about to happen next. So he quickly stood up (still with Hermione clutching onto him) and pulled the broom out from beneath them, and turned in Hermione's arms. He didn't make any attempt to put an arm around he, because, well... He was slightly clueless as of what to do. When females cried around him, he usually exited stage left and pegged it as fast as his legs would go. But Hermione had a death grip of doooooom, and he couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

He felt Hermione take a deep breath in. '_Here it comes...'_ he thought to himself. And as luck would have it, it did! The tears started to pour from her eyes, which she had now opened. Draco couldn't actually see she had opened her eyes, as her face was pressed into his chest slightly from her death grip. She slightly shook as she quietly sobbed into the darkness. Draco's "good" side _finally_ took over, and he put one arm around her.  
Blinking a few times he opened his mouth and took a breath in. Lost for words he closed his mouth and racked his brain. Only one word kept popping up.  
"Sorry..." he said feebly. He felt Hermione tense up in his arms. She'd now stopped sobbing, but remained silent. She took another breath in and Draco prepared himself for more tears. Something else happened instead. He felt a dull ache in his lower back. It took him a mili-second to realise that Hermione had hit him, hard. And sh-"OW!"- she did it again. This time she decided to add audio to it.  
"You silly, stupid, immature, thoughtless," Another thump in the back. "childish, pathetic, horrid piece of slim! We could have crashed!" She'd stopped hitting him now, and placed her death grip back on him, only this time it wasn't as tight. This was more like a hug.  
"So, enjoy the lil flight then?" He asked innocently, looking down into her eyes.  
"Oh? Was that little show there for _me_? Was it just to scare me, or did you want to show me how good a flyer you actually are? You didn't have to, I've _seen_ you fly, I _know_ how good you are!" Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes as she realised she just gave his ego an extra boost.  
Grinning, he answered her.  
"It's common knowledge that I'm a brilliant flyer!" He said, sounding a little up himself. "But If I'm to be honest with you, I just got carried away." Hermione snorted at the 'to be honest with you' part.  
"How did you get carried away?" She asked him, tilting her head slightly. He looked at her, studying her face before he answered.  
"It's just been so long since I flew. I guess I've been missing flying outside. Cutting threw the air at a speed." Draco trailed off smiling slightly. He watched as Hermione smiled back at him. Her whole face, even in the darkness of the night, seemed to light up when she smiled. Her eyes also gave out a small sparkle. Realising they had been smiling at each other, Draco dropped his smile and replaced it with a smirk. "Though it _was_ fun scaring you." Hermione dropped her arms from around him and took the cloak off Draco, as he shrunk his broom and placed it in his pocket.

* * *

The two started to walk away from the school walls, huddled close together hid beneath the smooth water-like fabric of the invisibility cloak.  
"Hey get off my foot!"  
"Well if you'd move your big fat.. OW! No need for that Granger! I'm _off _your foot!"  
"Gee I must have slipped."  
"Can't we light our wands?"  
"And have people seeing half a hand and a wand hovering about? I don't think so. Uh... Draco, taking about wands... That _is_ your wand sticking into my back? Right?"  
"Well what _else_ would it b... Oh." If it wasn't as dark, Hermione would had bet Ron's Agrippa card that Draco was blushing. Hermione was taking a few deep breaths of air.

"Oh this isn't right! I hate being in these stupid cloaks. Instead of air, I'm breathing in fabric! This is a waste of a trip! And we'll probably get into trouble!"  
"How many times exactly _have_ you been in Potheads cloak? Out late at night?" Draco asked suggestively.   
Hermione stopped walking and Draco bumped into her back. "HEY!" he almost shouted loudly. Hermione turned to face him. "And _what_ exactly do you mean by that?"   
Noticing the sharpness in her voice he tried to throw his hands up.  
"Nothing! Nothing! Touch-y!"   
They had now managed to get to the lake where the squid was half asleep dazing up into the dark sky. Hermione had starting walking again but like she did before, she suddenly stopped and spun back to face Draco.

"I really didn't like what you were insinuating!" Hermione told Draco, pointing one threatening finger at his face. The moon was shining down on the lake, dancing around from the light ripples the squid was making, making Hermione glow slightly. Draco looked down at her playfully. Hermione noticed and softened her appearance.  
"It was just an innocent joke!" He replied, grinning devilishly. His grin made Hermione shiver with emotion of some kind, but she decided to ignore it. Well she couldn't exactly do anything _else_ about it now, could she?  
"I didn't know Slytherins do innoce-" But before she got cut off, Draco pulled her into his strong arms and pressed her against him.  
"What the f-" Hermione started, but again, Draco silenced her with a little shove closer towards him, and a 'shhh!'. A minute or so passed and Hermione was still pressed closely into Draco's arms. She was starting to enjoy the feeling. She felt the heat radiate from his chest, his arms tightly around her, and the sound of his steady heart beat was soothing and relaxing. Draco was also enjoying the moment. He listened to her breathing, and he also felt... strange... as her head got comfortable on his chest. Although this wasn't the reason he has silenced her. So he told himself. He pulled her off him and looked down at her.

"Ok and may I be the first to say 'what the hell?'" Hermione whispered as he gave her a silencing look.  
"I thought I heard someone!" He answered her, looking over her shoulders. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Oh? And I'm to believe this?" She asked avoiding his eyes.  
"Well I don't see why not, its the truth after all. What? Do you honestly think I'll ... I'll _hug _you for no apparent reason? Oh come _on_ Hermione! I have better taste! Thanks!" Ok he'd gone and done it. Upset her _again._ He didn't actually mean to, but it was a defense mechanism. To hide the truth.  
Hermione studied his face. She'd not spent that long with him, but she'd got to know when he was lying or covering something up. And this was one of them times.  
"Draco?" Hermione said, looking at his face. His eyes slowly came from over her shoulder, and locked onto her own. So ok, maybe he didn't upset her after all. But he could tell she knew. He could see it in her eyes. She had that look on her face, like she had just figured out a riddle and knew the answer, and the answer shocked her.  
Draco slowly cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward. He could smell the sweetness of her breath on his face as she turned her head up slightly to look at him better. Looking deep into her big deep brown eyes he saw nothing but pure happiness. Even after all these years of him teasing her something rotten, she could still look at him like that. It made a change from the pure hatred looks she used to give him, and it was puzzling Draco. Hermione blinked as she watched Draco search her face for a trace of hate, and he found none.   
He gave a small smile, closed his eyes and lowered his lips onto her own. Closing her own eyes, Hermione gave in to Draco's kiss and put her arms around his neck. One hand found its way towards Hermione's hair, as the other caressed her cheek softly. 

Draco was the first to pull away, as he needed air. Hermione knitted her brows and looked sadly at him.  
"You're not going to run again? Are you?" She asked. Draco smiled down at her.  
"No, I don't think I will. Though, given the situation..." He trailed, as he hinted at the invisibility cloak. "Even if I wanted to, I cant."  
"And... D-do you want to?" Hermione was almost afraid to ask.  
"No." Was his answer, as he lowered his face once more towards Hermione's. Though his lips never quite reached their destination, as out of nowhere a dark shadow stumbled towards the lake, swaying slightly. Draco gave Hermione an 'I told you there was someone!' look as the two slowly and quietly backed away enough, so the person wouldn't bump into them.

The person soon made itself clear as 'it' came into the light reflecting off the moon.  
"Never let my -hiccup- hair down, don't I?" Came the drunken voice of Professor McGonagall as she walked, no make that swerved along the grassy edge of the lake towards the entrance of Hogwarts.  
She pointed one long finger in the air as if making a point.  
"I'll slow.. uh.. show them.. all of them! I'm not.. I'm not... What am I not again?" she asked herself, lowering her arm and looked at the squid.  
Hermione gave Draco a horrified look, as he looked on in utter amazement. Though he did manage to discretely take hold of Hermione's hand and interlock his fingers with her own. Hermione looked from Draco's still shocked face, down to their hands, then up to look back at their drunken Professor.  
She had a few free strands flying from her tight bun, and her hat was sat skewiff on her head. Her glasses were hanging on the end of her nose, slightly lopsided.  
"In fla..fact, I'll go prove it right -hiccup- now." She said over to the squid, who was now looking really scared. "I'll make that Severrrrus wish he never.. never eve... UH!" She'd tripped on a small rock but recovered herself in time.  
"...never ever wish he called me a stiff old prune." And with that she licked her lips, narrowed her eyes and made her way to the entrance doors.

"Poor poor Professor Snape." Draco chuckled to himself, shaking his head slowly. Where as Hermione looked like a cod fish - stood there with her mouth open. She blinked a few times, shut her mouth and turned to Draco.  
"I did just see that? Didn't I? Or did I?"   
"Yeah, you did. And _hell_ that was really weird." He answered her.  
Hermione rubbed her thumb against his hand. "It's about as weird as us kissing!" She said slyly. Draco raised his eyebrows three times and pulled her into a deep, slow kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** _Teehee.. teeeeeheeeeee... Hand up all them people who wanna shoot me now? Well I don't care if you didn't like it. I happened to like it! Just the right amount of humour and fluffy stuff! NERNER! So anyway, I want you to review it now... please? Pleeaasseee? Oh go on! Ya will.. ya will! Ya will ya will ya will! ***runs off humming the 'Father Ted' theme tune***_

_ Jenni_

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Wake Up Hermione! LaaLaa

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own. J. K. Rowling does. Don't sue lil ol' me! I only own the plot!_

**A/N:** _Here is chapter 11 finally! I had a little bit of writers block, but I'm over it now! Thank the lord eh? LOL! Thanks for all the reviews! Almost 300 now! How kooool would it be if I logged online tomorrow and find out I have over 300 reviews? **AHEM~hint~AHEM**..._

* * *

Chapter 11

Draco had been sat at the breakfast table for about half an hour since he got up, and was staring impatiently at Hermione's bedroom door. He wanted to talk to her, but he wasn't really sure what to say. Head in one hand and drumming his fingers of the other hand onto the dark wood of the table he lost himself in thoughts. And who was he thinking of? A drunken Professor McGonagall naturally. Oh, how he wished he could be in class right now, just so he can use it as blackmail to get out of homework for a month or something. Shaking his head he came out of his thoughts.  
He started to tap his foot on the floor under the table as he made up a song in his head.

'_Wake up Hermione! (laaaalaaaaaaa)  
Wake up fast! (Laaaaaaalaaaaaaaaa)  
Tell me can't you see? (Laaaaaalaaaaaaa)  
That my hate is in the past? (Laaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaa)  
Wake up Hermione! (Laaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaa)  
You are long over due (Laaaaaalaaaaaaaa)  
Just wait until you see (Laaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaa)  
What I have in store for you! (LaaaaaaaaLaaaaaaaaa)'**_

Patience were NOT his strong point. After making up a full chorus of '_Wake Up Hermione (LaaLaa)' _ along with a verse he rolled his eyes and stood up. Walking towards her door he raised his hand, curled it into a fist and went to knock. But he stopped before it hit the wood of her door. What was he thinking? He _knew_ what she was like in the mornings. Still... things had changed. Kind of. Draco put his pale hand back down to his side and bit on his lower lip. '_Wake, or not to wake. That is the question.'_ Shot through Draco's brain. Damn that Shakespeare muggle! He raised his hand back up to the door. Knock or not, knock or not, knock or not, knock or.. He knocked. Hearing Hermione groan and get out of bed he panicked.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Hmm... she had been dreaming. About flying with Draco and actually kissing him somewhere in the grounds. Groaning, she threw off her bed sheets and pulled on her slippers. As soon as she placed her left foot in her red slipper the realisation had hit home like an Atom bomb. She _did _fly with Malfoy. She _did_ kiss Mal... Draco. And she _did _see a drunk Professor McGonaga-- Hold up! She _kissed _Draco? ... Heh heh. And _he_ kissed back. Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck to her cheeks as she walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath in, she reached out for the handle and quickly opened the bedroom door.

Draco jumped back in shock. He was just about to give up and walk back to his own room when Hermione pulled the door open. Mouth open in shock, all Draco could do was blink at her, whilst clutching his chest with his right hand.

"Good god Hermione! Never do that to me again! I could have hexed you on the spot!" Hermione gave a small smile at him.  
"Riiigghht. And good morning to _you_ too! Now, why did you wake me?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly. Hermione had got used to the pleasure of sleeping in, and she knew when she finally got back into the school life it would be hard to give it up.  
Draco still didn't know why he chose to wake her. Maybe he was bored. Maybe he wanted to talk to someone. Or maybe...  
"In the wake of my recent fright I seemed to have forgotten." He replied idly, tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt absentmindedly.   
"Mmhmm." Hermione said suppressing a yawn as she slightly brushed past him and walked towards their table.

After finishing her breakfast, having a quick shower and getting dressed, Hermione found herself sitting in her chair opposite Draco near the fire. She stole a glance up at him. He was looking down at his hands in his lap, and the shadows of the fire were playing across his face. Thinking of all that happened last night she found it all hard to start a conversation. Although Draco and her hardly had proper conversations to begin with. Draco looked up and Hermione suddenly shifted her gaze slightly. Draco was the first to talk.  


"So..." Hermione looked at him and blushed once more, hoping Draco couldn't see it from the light of the fire. The curtains still had to be drawn, since Hermione was still sensitive to light.   
"... So..." Was her reply. What to talk about... either the kissing... or...   
"Well McGonagall was truly smashed last night huh?" She said. Draco's face brightened at the fact they now had something to talk about.  
"Didn't she half! Why, if my father knew she had been intoxicated whilst having to teach a class the next day, I dread to think of what he'd have to say. You see, he really wants me to be well educated. A Malfoy cannot come across as, how shall I phrase this, imperceptive? It would bring shame on the name! The horror!" Draco gave a small sarcastic snort. Hermione decided to kindly by-pass that part of information at that moment in time. She didn't want him to feel pressured to talk about it, as she could tell it caused him bitterness.  
"What do you think she'll do to Snape though? I haven't seen that glint in her eye before. And trust me, I've seen quite a lot of looks from her. From pleasure in my work to disappointment in the things Ron, Harry and I get up to." Hermione trailed off chuckling.

Their conversation dragged on for another hour or so. They talked about school work. Which subject they liked the best, and worst. On how they rate the professors and fellow students (excluding Harry, Ron, Ginny, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy). Draco was really interested on what Hermione's parent's did for a living too, as he'd never known of dentists, or never needed on. Ah, the brilliance of magic.

"And they actually _pay_ for someone to stick their hands in their mouth? That is so revolting." Draco said, pulling a face to show his point. And when Hermione told him about fillings, he couldn't handle it anymore.  
"...So they make the side of your mouth go numb, I think you need about two injections in your mouth for that, and they get the drill and BBBZZZZ... drill into the tooth, making it hollow. Then when tha-"  
"Hermione please! Stop! There is no need for this.. this torture!" Draco's face had gone slightly paler than his normal colour. "What have I ever done to you to deserve this!" Draco through his hands up in mock horror. Hermione's smile fell and she stood up.  
"Actually, quite a lot of things spanning over the last 5 and a half years. I can write a list if you want." Since it was close to lunch time, she walked over to the table and sat down. Draco pulled a '_Oh shit.'_ face, and a few minutes later he got up and sat next to her.

"I ... I know there isn't a lot I can say, or explain why I am like I am." He said shrugging. "But, I am starting to realise it gets me nowhere and fast. Now, it's been, what? Less than 24 hours since our truce, and look how we are now! If only I had been like I am now all the way back in first year we would all be friends." He finished. Hermione turned to look at him.  
"But then you wouldn't be Draco Malfoy." She answered him, giving a small smirk. "And to be honest, I don't think I'd like you any less than what you are. Well, maybe lay off the cruelty a _touch_, just an itsy bitsy bit?" She asked and started to laugh. Draco looked at her as if she'd grown three extra heads, one extra eye on each head and an foot planted on each forehead.  
"I'll give it my best shot!" He replied, giving a fake 'winning' grin, the kind were you would expect him to show you two 'thumbs up'. Hermione rolled her eyes as the visitors alarm rang. Draco stood up and went to the door.

"For you." He told her. Hermione got off the seat and headed towards the door where Draco was stood. "It must be Scarhead and the Weed." He finished.  
"Hey..!" She scolded him, reminding him of what he had just promised.  
Draco raised one eyebrow. "Oh come on! I can't call them by their proper names. It just wouldn't feel right!" He finished, giving a fake shudder. Hermione was standing next to him by now, hand reached out for the door.  
"True." Hermione smiled, and she went on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, leaving a shocked and blushing Draco on the other side of the door.

* * * 

Hermione seated herself on the plush black seat. On the other side of the glass sat Ginny, Ron and Harry. And from the look on Ron's face, they were using their lunch break to come see her.

"Hello!" Ginny spoke up. "Can you hear me ok through this?" Ginny leaned forward and tapped the glass a few times.  
"GINNY! Get off! You'll break it, and we'll get infected!" Ron said, pulling Ginny's arm back. She rolled her eyes and sat back down.  
"So how are you all then?" Hermione asked, looking at her three friends.  
"We're fine thanks, Ron here is a _little_ hungry, and Ginny is positively bursting to tell you some gossip!" Harry said smiling. "How are you coping?"  
"Me? Oh, so-so!" She answered trying to hide the massive smile on her face. She turned her gaze to her red haired female friend.  
"So, Gin! Gossip I hear?"  
"You sure will do!" Ginny's eyes widened. "So listen to THIS! Apparently Professor McGonagall got drunk last night! My friend Megan from Ravenclaw was sneaking out last night to go see her boyfriend, Seb, from Hufflepuff. And she said she seen her all swaying about right. Muttering about Snape of all people!" Ginny paused for breath, and both Harry and Ron looked positively bored. They had most likely heard this story all morning. Ginny continued.  
"And then today, on the way to breakfast we seen Snape matching down the corridor to Dumbledore's office, with... get this ... curly hair with red streaks in! Oh he looked so scary! So me and Megan think that McGonagall came onto Snape last night, and _he_ flat refused. So _she_ went out and got drunk, came back and got revenge on our potion master in his sleep! But how did she know his password for his private area? _She must had been there late at night before!!_ Oh you should have seen him though Mione!" Ginny's eyes were now watering through laughter. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or ... well laugh! She knew that the McGonagall coming onto Snape must be a rumour, since she and Draco heard the reason why McGonagall was drunk. But still...!

"That'... er... WOW!" She said, shock written all over her face.  
Ron nodded his head and in a solemn voice said; "I know."   
The rest of the visit went on as usual. Harry talked about Quidditch, Ron went on about beating Harry at chess _again_, Ginny moaned about Fred and Georges' latest prank on her, and they also asked how Malfoy was treating her. Hermione felt her cheeks turn red at the mention of his name, but they didn't seem to notice. They were talking about the best way to kill Draco if he'd hurt Hermione in anyway. Eventually Hermione stopped them.  
"Shouldn't you be getting back to classes? Lunch is almost over! And I have homework to do!" She told them.  
"Don't remind me about lunch." Ron moaned as the got up. "Or homework!" They all said their goodbyes, and left.

Hermione stood up and brushed the creases out of her clothes, and went back into the common room. She found Draco sat at the table with their lunch waiting.  
"I knew you'd be back soon. Hope you don't mind?" He asked sheepishly, nodding towards her plate. Which sounded strange coming from him.  
Hermione took her seat and smiled over to him. "No, not at all thanks. And do I have some news for you!" She grinned, picking up her knife and fork.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh -ho!! Hope you liked this chapter. Yes Yes I know not much happened in it! It's a build up for next chapter! When they sneak out again! What will happen? Will they get caught? How? Why and most of all, by WHO?! ***gasp*** ... Well I dunno! Don't look at me for answers! I'm just the blooming writer! ***rolls eyes*** YOU tell ME! Mwahaha.. ya. GIMME A CHEER! This chapter is quite long!! Anyway, review n all... Any idea's are welcome!_  


**** Thanks to Tropical Flavored Yama for writing that lil piece of song.. that gave me the urge to write on! Also, I would REALLY REALLY like it if you could give my friend, Sheena's HP fic a read! It is SO good, and has loads of potential! Heh Heh! Futuristic Trouble its called. Just click the link, read and review!****

_ Jenni_

**_REVIEW!_**


	12. Darn That Dog!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters connected to Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling is the lucky ducky who owns them._

**A/N: **_***gasps* **OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS ME! Over 300 reviews!! Wha.. why.. who.. HOW? *blinks* Thank you, thank you all so much! ... *goes off muttering* ...300...! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!  
Now, just a few things. **1)** Don't get at me about the length. I can only write what I'm comfortable writing. So there. And **2)** I hope the grammar and verbs are ok for you now. If not, stuff it coz I can write how I want. ***grins* **Ok Ok, so go read now!_

* * *

Chapter 12

A week or so had passed now, and the two new friends kept up their night escapades. Hermione was now over her sensitivity to light, but they were not stupid enough to try and go outside in the day time. Although Draco once brought up the idea. But that was just him trying to do the opposite to whatever Hermione thought. 

It was a Friday night, and the weather was still. Draco had somehow persuaded Hermione to fly the broom out. Of course she put up a lot of argument.  
"But... but I told you! They don't like me!" Hermione gave the broom lying at Draco's feet a 'look'.  
"They're like dogs, they can smell the fear on you!" Draco responded, trying his darn hardest not to laugh.  
"Hey. Now listen here! I did not say I _fear_ the broom. I just said they don't like me."  
"This broom is different. It's _my_ broom!" He said, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms.  
"Your broom huh? Ok, so that's a Slytherin broom, and I am a Gryffindor so HA!" Hermione said, coming close to pulling her tongue out at the blonde.  
"Well _I'm_ a Slytherin, and _I_ like you! Isn't that enough?" He grinned over to Hermione and continued, "Anyway, what ever happened to that Gryffindor courage you're all stupid enough to be blessed with?" Draco changed his smile to a smirk. Hermione looked up to the bedroom ceiling and sighed. Walking over to where Draco had his broom, she put her hand over it and her other hand on her hip, and shouted;

"Up!" ... "UP!" ... "So help me god, either you get UP, or I throw you in the FIRE!! That is a promise." She said down to it in a low menacing tone. That worked. The broom smoothly sprang into her hand. Draco grabbed the cloak off his bed, and walked over to Hermione near the window.  
"Draco, are you _sure_ you want me to fly us down? I don't want to ruin your broom."  
"Listen, I said you could do it, so you bloody well can. Now I don't have any patience for this, so _please_ get _on_ the broom."   
She complied and carefully got onto the broom. She had flew a few times before, but not with a passenger, it was usually _as_ a passenger; with Draco. The Blonde haired Slytherin went to the window, checked that there was no one in view, then got on the broom behind Hermione. He closed his arms around Hermione's waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"It'll be fine." He whispered into her ear. Hermione gave a small nod, and pulled the broom shakily towards the window. Just clearing the window ledge with their feet, Hermione turned the broom to the left, and slowly circled the broom down and around until it came to a halt above the grassy floor.

"HA-HAA!" She wooped as they landed. She got off the broom after Draco let go of her, and did a little jig in honour of her success. After a few seconds she stopped and turned to Draco. Only he wasn't there, and neither was the broom. She spun on the spot a few times.  
"D..Draco? Draco Malfoy you take that cloak off you this instant!" She cried, turning around a few more times. Still nothing. A slow smile crept on her face. Looking towards the castle wall she spoke.  
"Ok, I spotted you. Now come on and take it off." His head appeared out of nowhere. He looked real stupid as just a floating head.  
"How did you know where I was?" He asked curiously, opening the cloak inviting Hermione in.  
"That's for me to know and.."  
"... me to blackmail you until you tell me?" Draco questioned. Hermione waked into his arms, and the cloak. Covering themselves completely, they headed off into the night.  


"You have nothing to blackmail me with, mister!" Hermione stated, as they casually walked towards the Quidditch pitch. Draco raised one eyebrow and plastered an evil smirk on his face.  
"Oh, I don't, eh? How much are you willing to wager on that fact?"  
"Nothing. As I know you have nothing to blackmail me with." Hermione snuck him a side glance. He sure did look like he had something against her and that worried her, even though she could think of nothing he could use at that moment in time. Either that, or he was a brilliant bluffer. Draco just answered with a knowing '_Huh._'. They had just passed through the entrance to the pitch, and Hermione was getting edgy as she remembered what he could use against her. What if he knew about stealing them ingredients from Snape's private store in second year? Or going back in time with Harry and setting Buckbeat and Sirius free in third year? Or.. Oh no! What if he found out about that ... that one-off, meaningless kiss she shared with...  
"You're silent?" Draco interrupted her thoughts.  
"Well you're a right old Draco Holmes, aren't you." She muttered to herself as they stopped in the centre of the pitch. Draco sat down, and pulled Hermione down also.  
"Feeling, guilty perhaps? Racking your brains for all the things I might have against you?" Draco gave a snigger, and turned to Hermione. She bit her lower lip and tapped her fingers on her knees.  
"OK! Ok, I'll tell you." She turned around under the cloak, as best she could, so she was sat cross-legged opposite Draco. She was thankful she put her jogging trousers on. 

"Ok... So how did I spot you. I'll tell you, if you tell me what you have against me!" She put forward. Draco nodded his head in agreement.  
"Well Draco, even though you maybe be invisible to the human eye, your body still casts a shadow. And if you notice the moon is out." She pointed up towards the moon, Draco again nodded.  
"Now, the cloak only covers your body and not the silhouette it leaves. Thus enabling anyone to know your presence, though anyone who knows not of the catch incorporated with the invisibility cloak, believes they are only seeing things. Which is actually a very common mistake, they just think the darkness left is just their eyes playing tricks on them. But I guess the counterpoint to that would be that even though you leave a shadow no one can pin the shadow to you. Well, unless they know you have an invisibility cloak, which then might ruin everything. But that's a different point entirely. So if you-"  
"GOOD GOD! I asked a simple question! How did you find me? All you had to say was 'I saw your shadow.' I didn't want a bloody lecture on shadows and how they form!"  
Hermione blushed beet-red, and looked down at her legs. "Sorry..." She muttered quietly. Then a thought hit her. Snapping her head back up she glared at Draco.   
"So then, what piece of information on me were you going to hold as blackmail?"  
Draco shrugged offhandedly. "I don't have any."  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
"Why, you sly, cunning, manipulative, sneaky, devious little-"  
"Slytherin?" He offered innocently. She gave him a look that could turn butterbeer sour.  


They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco spoke.  
"Well, there is _one_ thing, but I doubt I'd ever be able to blackmail you with it." Draco spoke, breaking the silence between the two. Hermione looked back down from the stars, and into his gray eyes.  
"Yes?" She enquired, as Draco pushed a stray curl back behind her ears.  
"It's the fact that whenever I see you, or think of you, smell you or even hear you, I feel different. It's like I'm floating on air, and I get this, this unexplainable happy tingling feeling throughout my body, all the way to the tips of my fingers and toes. And all I want to do, is touch you, be near you... Kiss you..." He trailed off leaning forward. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt Draco's soft lips on her own. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.   
Hermione smiled as Draco took her face in his hands, and lightly pulled her face back to his. Melting into his kiss she slowly pulled Draco closer to her. He ran his tongue slowly over Hermione's lower lip, before letting it slide into Hermione's mouth, deepening the kiss. She gave a contented sigh as Draco's tongue explored her mouth. Hermione had now threw her arms around Draco and ran them all over his back. Draco hands had moved from her face and were now tangled in her hair.

They quickly torn apart as they felt some vibrations through the ground. Almost as if someone or something was running towards them.  
"Gods no..." Draco cursed, knitting his eyebrows together. Hermione looked in the same direction and was greeted by Fang running towards them. He could obviously smell them. Fang stopped a few feet away from them, nose to the ground sniffing. Draco looked over at Hermione, obviously hoping for some instructions on what to do. She slowly placed one finger to her mouth, signaling him to be quiet.  
Fang was now a lot closer to them. The dog cocked his head to one side and took a deep sniff, then went bounding to where Hermione and Draco were sat. Hermione grimaced as Fang started to nudge her leg with his nose.  
"Fang! Go. Away!" She whispered through her teeth. "You'll get us into trouble! Go on.. go!"  
Fang just sat down in front of them, offering a paw.   
"Listen you pathetic dog. Get this through your thick skull. GO. BACK. TO. YOUR. MASTER." Draco hissed at Fang. Fang's reply was a growl in his direction.  
"FANG? WHERE ARE YEH?" Came the booming voice of Hagrid.  
Draco dropped his head into his hands and muttered; "We're done for."  
"Go on, go see Hagrid!" Hermione urged as Fang stood up. Hagrid was now stood at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch.  
"Come 'ere yeh stupid grea' mutt." Hagrid demanded, tapping his leg with his dustpan sized hands. Fang looked at Hagrid, the spot where Hermione and Draco were, then back towards Hagrid, and without further hesitation, he finally turned and sprinted back towards his master, who in turn left the Quidditch ground and headed back towards his hut. Or so Hermione and Draco hoped.  
"That, was close." Draco sighed in relief. Hermione nodded as Draco and her stood up.  
"Lets get back. I've had enough fresh air for one night." She said, and the two walked cautiously back towards the castle.

* * *

Hermione waited at the end of Draco's bed as he folded his cloak and placed it in his wardrobe.  
"That was too close for comfort." Hermione pointed out as he shut his wardrobe door.  
"Like I didn't notice! I honestly thought we were caught!"  
Hermione nodded in agreement. "I shudder to think what Professor Dumbledore would have done! Expelled us possibly!" Draco opened the door and Hermione walked through. Draco followed but soon stopped as he walked into Hermione's back.

"HEY! Stop cluttering up the space and let me pass!" He said, pushing her in the back. Though he now wished he didn't, as he was faced with Professor Dumbledore.  
"Ah, I see I arrived right on time!" He said, motioning Draco and Hermione to come closer, though not too close. They were still contagious. Hermione was still froze to the spot, so Draco took hold of her elbow and guided her towards Draco. Their Headmaster took a seat near the fire and opened his mouth.  
"We were... we... Just helping with... homework!" Hermione spluttered before Dumbledore could say a word.  
"Yes, yes I already thought as much." He smiled knowingly as his eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "Please, take a seat the both of you. I have some news." He spoke. Draco and Hermione glanced at each other, then sat down side by side on the couch. News? This sounded serious...

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh gosh! Why is Dumbledore visiting them?! Sounds ominous... So, does this class as a proper cliffhanger? Does it? Huh? HUH??! Teehee! If you are one of the... select few... who know what happens next, KEEP IT SCHTUM!! ***narrows eyes***_

_**Thankies:** Goes to **Tropical Flavored Yama **again! LOL! Now. I need you all to read and review her fics coz she is a brill writer! And, well coz I said I'd blag her fics here for her LOL!_

_Oh and **NicNac**, I'll add Ron's convo with the three balls in next chapter MWAHAHAHA! Anyway people, please review! Reading your reviews make me soooo happy! And you wouldn't want me to be sad now! Whaddya mean you would? You evil people! ***pouts* **Thanks!_

_**Jenni**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	13. Three Balls

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own. J. K. Rowling does. So no sue!! I own the plot! HUZZAH! Er.. yeah._

**A/N: **_Well! Here is chapter 13 as you can jolly well see! A HUMO-thanks to all you reviewers out there! I'm close to getting 400 reviews now! It's so weird for me! I still can't believe it!! ***sigh*** So read and review! PUHLEASE!_

* * *

Chapter 13

Both Hermione and Draco stared at their headmaster in a silent state of apprehension. Draco was the first to speak.  
"News sir?"  
Dumbledore smiled widely at the young Slytherin.   
"News indeed! Even since the unfortunate accident which placed you two in here, something has been nagging me." Dumbledore was now smoothing down his long white beard. "I couldn't quite place my finger on it until last night. I was walking back towards my bed chamber. I had just visited Professor Snape for a chat, looking to my left I came to a painting of, oddly enough, a bookcase. On closer inspection I saw a very interesting book I once read before I came headmaster."  
Dumbledore paused for breath. Draco and Hermione were still anxious as to what news Dumbledore had. Maybe he'd saw them out one night, and he was making a long way getting to the point, as he always did. Hermione could feel the muscles tense in Draco's leg, as he was sitting quite close to her. Well, that proves Slytherins _do_ fear things! Dumbledore continued.

"Well, I went to my office, and to my bookcase and pulled out the book. It's named '_Solutions and Remedies for Bizarre Quandaries_'. Have you ever read it Miss Granger?"  
It took Hermione a few seconds to realise he was addressing her. She shook her head.  
"Ah, I may lend it to you one time! Where was I now? Oh yes. The book. Sitting down on my desk I scanned the content. I came across a spell, _Veneerium Skinatoa_. It's an old spell, older than me Infact! Which is why we probably didn't think of it before." Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle. "And you need powerful witches and wizards for the spell to work. It also may need some fine tuning but I am very sure that we-"  
"Sorry sir, but, what is it for, and why are you telling us?" Draco had got a tad bit impatient.  
"Yes, I seemed to be swaying off track, forgive me. _Veneerium Skinatoa_ will place a protective invisible layer to the skin of the subject it is cast upon. To cut a very long story short Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, if we cast this spell on yourselves, and it works, it means you will be able to leave your confinement." He finished, smiling at the two students before him.

"That, that means we can leave? Quarantine? Go back?" Draco's eyes had widened in shock.  
"Indeed! That is, if the spell works! You will be free of each other! Until classes that is!"   
"How long until you will be able to test it on us Headmaster?" Hermione asked, as Draco tried his hardest not to smile. Well, he can't look happy in front of the Headmaster now, could he? Reputation remember!  
"I think a week at the most. Do you think you can cope with each other for that short amount of time?" Dumbledore asked, looking between the two.  
"Yes, I'm sure I'll cope... One week can't be that long." Draco said. He had a small glint in his eyes, and he seemed far away. Hermione assumed he was thinking of Quidditch, and getting back to being a seeker. Their Headmaster nodded his head, and got up. "I'll be back in touch soon." He said, then left into their visitors room.

"That is the last time we go out earlier than our usual time. I thought he had caught us!" Draco said, making sure Dumbledore had left.  
"Draco that was probably the last time we _will_ go out. Did you not hear? We're leaving soon."  
"Yes, I heard loud and clear thank you. One week: seven days: that's.. quite a few hours!" He narrowed his eyes. "Show a bit of that Gryffindor enthusiasm."  
"That's Hufflepuff." She muttered.  
"Whatever. Come on! Smile! We're going back!" He tutted and rolled his eyes.   
Hermione stood up opposite him.  
"Exactly. We're going back. You're going back to being _Malfoy the Ferret_, I'm going back to _Granger the annoyi__ng Mudblood_ and everything will be back to normal. That's how it's supposed to be, isn't it? You hate me, I hate you, Gryffindor verses Slytherin and Slytherin verses Gryffindor in everyway. Isn't that right?"

"Well, actually, I don't really want to go back to normal 'cause if we did then that'd mean that Gryffindor would always win the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. That wouldn't be good. But yes, Slytherin verses Gryffindor always." Draco said watching Hermione.  
"Ok, ok I understand. So all my feelings for you have been for nothing? You can't like me no more, I'm a Gryffindor! Oh no! What would people say? What would _Father_ say? Of course, its not what _you _want. So much for 'individuality', 'everyone is their own person' crap." Hermione snapped.  
Draco narrowed his eyes at the mention of his father.  
"Yes, that is exactly right _Granger. _What would the whole _world_ think when they find out im falling for a _Mudblood Gryffindor_?!"   
Hermione had almost kneed him when he said _Mudblood_, but instead she spun on her heel and walked to her room, leaving Draco staring at the fire. He quickly snapped out of his thought as Hermione slammed her door shut in anger.  
That didn't mean to come out the way it did. He was trying to get the point across that he was _falling_ for her. But _nooooo_, he had to go use the word. The one word he hated saying. Angry with himself, and for Dumbledore bringing this news, he went to his room and also slammed the door.

Thoughts were flying through his brain as he tried to get to sleep. So she did have feelings for him. Well, he wasn't sure, after all he was always the one to start something. She actually likes him. Well, _liked_. He'd made sure to that now. Although, maybe that's for the best. Draco turned in his bed, and went back to falling to sleep.

Hermione was also finding it hard to sleep. So it was back to Mudblood Granger then huh? She didn't understand! They were getting along just fine thank you very much! Then kerblam. Someone pressed rewind and ... URGH!_   
'What would the whole world think when they find out im falling for a Mudblood Gryffindor?!'  
_The words kept on creeping around in her head.  
'..._falling for a Mudblood Gryffindor...'  
_'..._falling for...' _Hold your hippogriffs! Falling for?! Why didn't she hear _that_ part sooner? She almost smiled into the dark, but stopped herself. After all, he _did_ still call her a _Mudblood_... Stupid thoughtless, insensitive Slytherin. Hmph.

* * *

Draco left the bathroom late the next day. He had slept in quite late, and spent quite a while in the bath. He just couldn't be bothered to argue more with Hermione. Since really he knew she was right. Everything was going to be back to normal. But he didn't want that to happen. He seems to had gained a bond with her, and he quite liked it too. So a few people will be pissed at him, so? She was worth it, right?  
Draco hardly had time to think of what to say to Hermione when the visitor alarm rang. He walked passed Hermione and to the door. Muttering 'It's for me.', he walked in. Sat down opposite him were Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Dumbledore told us you'll be out soon! Oh I'm so glad! It's been torture not being able to see you all the time! I'm sure you missed me too! It has been so weird not sitting next to you every meal, and in classes! I suppose living with that Granger has made you so depressed. My poor Draco!" Pansy said. She went on and on and on and.. well you get the picture. Crabbe and Goyle barely said anything.  
"I didn't ask before, but who replaced me as a seeker?" Draco asked them, ignoring the puppy dog looks Pansy had been giving him.  
"I think it was.. uh.." Was Goyle's answer.  
"Um... Jon Parsons." Crabbe finished. Draco sighed. Parsons couldn't catch a pillow even if it was in his arms already! He really needed to get back as seeker. After another 10 minutes of Pansy babbling on, and Crabbe and Goyle drooling, staring into space, he made his excuses and left.

Draco closed the door behind him and looked for Hermione. He had to talk to her. She was sat on the window ledge, next to Hermiones room door. From there she could see Hagrid's hutch and where he taught the class. She could also see exactly where Draco had made the Skunger spray them. It all seemed so long ago. She tensed up as she seen Draco standing behind her in the reflection of the window.  
"What do you want?" She asked him, sounding miserable.  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Am I Draco, or Malfoy?"  
"What are you on about?"  
"I need to know."  
"You're Draco. I hate Malfoy, but I really like Draco." She turned around to him. "I'm glad I got to know you Draco. It's just a shame."  
"When I call you mudb... when I call you _it_, I never mean it. Yeah, so I call you a know-it-all. That I mean to say cos you are! And annoying, yes I even mean that at times, but you're more than a ... than a..."  
"Mudblood?" Hermione finished for him. Draco's eyebrows knitted together in frustration.   
"I don't know what I can do or say to apologise. I'm me, and I'll always be me. You just have to understand how hard it is for me. Oh now it sounds like im making excuses up for myself."   
Hermione gave a small smile. "It's ok. Still you have to choose. Will we still be friends outside here? It's not too much trouble for me if you want to. I'll have to convince Harry and Ron yes, but it'll be harder for you. I'll respect any choice you make." Just then the visitors alarm went off. Hermione guessed it was for her. As she got to the door she turned back to Draco.   
"Your choice."

* * *

"Oh Hermione you will never guess what?" Ron said, voice full of excitement before she even had a chance to sit. He continued without letting her answer. "I entered a competition in the Daily Profit, and I won! Can you believe that?!"  
Hermione smiled at him. "What did you win then?" Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny gave out a huff of annoyance. Maybe she shouldn't had asked him...  
  
"It's a Chudley Cannons Quidditch set! Right, it comes with charms so you can add the logo and things to your broom, full replica robes, a signed team photo, a mascot. And you got the ball set too! The Quaffle is orange though, and the-" Ron had started to tick off things on his fingers. Hermione had seemed to dull out his voice and asked Ginny how things were at school.  
"Oh brilliant! I'm sure Snape has been planning to get back at McGonagall. He's been looking more shifty than usual! You'll see yourself when you get out of here next week! Dumbledore told us all this morning. I'll be sure that you-"  
"Virginia Weasley! Do you mind? Can we get back to my three balls here? Honestly, no manners..."  
Harry tried his hardest not to snigger, and Ginny looked at him with disgust all over her face. Hermione just burst out laughing.   
Ron looked puzzled. "What? Come on? What?"  
"You... you have thr.. thr.. three balls..." Harry managed to spit out through his laughter.  
"I always knew you were abnormal Ron, but please!" Ginny laughed.  
"That's not something I would brag about Ron..." Snorted Hermione.  
Ron went red. "Oh do grow up." He told them all.

* * * 

This was hard for Draco. _His choice._ He's never been in a proper position where it was up to him, since he usually did as his father told him. Oh this was hard. And the fact that she respected his choice made it more worse. It meant that she also respected him. He was used to people fearing him, but never respecting him.  
At the moment he had his ear to the door listening to Hermione's visit. Well he _is_ Slytherin! She hadn't mentioned anything about him yet, not like he was expecting her to thought. He'd managed to hear enough of the Weasel's three balls to use that as blackmail. Oh yes, he would taunt him for weeks with that one. Hermione. Argh. His thought always went back to her, even when he was plotting something _gooooood_ against the other members of the Dream Team.   
'_Oh come on god, which ever god is listening, I'm not fussy at the moment. Give me a sign!' _He said silently. His prayers were answered as Hermione opened the door and him, still leaning against the door, fell on her.

Hermione gasped in shock as she saw Draco falling onto her. She didn't have time to do anything about it. She heard Harry, Ron and Ginny cry out from behind the glass.  
Draco looked down into the big brown eyes of Hermione. He smiled at her and became lost in his own little world, of which she was the centre of, and he noticed she smiled back. The banging of Harry and co on the window shook him out of his daze. He pushed himself off Hermione.  
"Oh honestly Granger, I know im irresistible." He drawled, but put a hand out and helped Hermione up. Hermione closed the door to where Harry was still banging on the window, and smiled up to Draco.  
"Yes, honestly, _you_ know _your_ irresistible, doesn't mean _I_ do." Still hand in hand, the two walked back to their living quarters.  
"How are we going to get through this?" Hermione sighed.  
"I do not know. At all." Was Draco's answer.

* * *

**A/N: **_Woohoo a longer chapter! NO MOANING IF YOU PLEASE! Hope you all liked it! If it went off topic for a while, that's my attention span. Teehee I was watching TV... so... that's my excu-er-reason. Yup. ***blinks*** So **review** review REVIEW!!!! _

**Thanks**: _NicNac, I hope I wrote that part well for you, I know you were looking forwards to it. OMG that means Ron has Oliver's three balls! Tropical Flavored Yama, you helped me a bunch, and I thank you! And **ANYONE **else who helped me with this chapter, tankies! You all rule_! _Oh and if any of you wanna chat to me, my MSN messenger and AIM details are on my profile page!_

_ **Jenni**_

**_REVIEW!_**


	14. Now Who's Scared!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything connected to Harry Potter. All that plus more belongs to J.K Rowling. I own the plot though! That's ... well that's actually horrid. But at least I'm brave enough to admit it!_

**A/N: **_Finally! Another chapter! Albeit a short chapter, but a chapter never the less! Deal with it. To that person who said my writing is boring and bad, and that I should stop writing... If it's that bad, why did you read all 13 chapters?! Everyone else likes my fic, so go get stuffed with mushy peas! My camel and goat are all willing to help you! Recommendations at the end of the fic! Anything else to say... oh.. er.. umm... yes! If you don't like the way I do things, shut up. Does it SOUND like I want to know?!_

* * *

Chapter 14 

Harry and Ron headed back to their common room, leaving Ginny at the library. She had a Potions essay she needed to finish for Snape. Ron was still babbling on about his new Quidditch set, and yes, his three balls. 

"I mean, they could have put a fake snitch in, then I would have four balls. But I guess I'll have to do with the Quaffle and Bludgers. I can't wait til' Fred and George reply to my last letter! I hope it makes them so jealous! Don't you think Harry? ... Harry?! Are you listening?" 

Harry stopped and pulled Ron to stop with him. "It's Hermione." Harry answered after a few moments in thought. Ron frowned. 

"What about her? She's coming out soon! God I am so lucky! I haven't completed that essay from Transfiguration, about the mistakes of -" Ron was cut off by Harry. 

"No, it's not that. Didn't you see the way Malfoy was looking at her?" Harry started to walk, and Ron followed. 

"Well, kinda. I just thought he was looking like that to annoy her, and us. Worked too... Stupid git." They stopped outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, gave their password (Swirlio Gumbo), and walked in to the common room. Since mostly everyone else was still in class the common room was empty. Sitting down on their usual seats beside the warm glowing fire, Harry continued. 

"Well at first that's what I thought, but as the door closed behind them, I noticed something. Ginny and you were still banging on the glass so you two probably didn't see. Malfoy had hold of Mione's hand still, from when he pulled her up!" 

Ron's eyes widened a touch. "You don't think... that he's, ya know, threatening her over something?" 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't know Ron. Hermione wasn't exactly fighting to get her hand free. That's what's puzzling me. But I'm going to find out why." Face set in determination, he rose from his seat and headed up to their dorm room, leaving Ron looking slight confused, and slight anxious. 

~*~ 

Draco was sat on Hermione's comfortable plushy seat, with her sitting on his lap, head leaning into his chest. He ran his fingers slowly through her curls, and she let out a sigh. They were both deep in thought. Thoughts of how to solve their predicament. 

"There is always the invisibility cloak? And have an assigned meeting time and place?" He mused, shrugging. He felt Hermione take a deep breath in, then breath it back out again. 

"No, that wont work. There is only one remember. That means you'd be able to get to the place, but I wont." 

"You could have the cloak to use, and I can use the Slytherin in me to get there. You know, the slyness and cunning? Use any ways to achieve out ends? And anyway, I'm a Malfoy!" He grinned down to her. 

"And _I'm_ a Granger. Woop-de-dooo. No, I can't take your cloak. And you could still get caught. Being a Slytherin may make you immune to Snape's punishment, but not every other professor in the school." 

"Well fine then! Do _you_ have any ideas??" Draco said, almost pouting. 

"You could make your way to the Gryffindor tower, and I could sneak out, then go under the cloak with you?" She started, then tutted as she added, "But then Harry and Ron would wonder where im off to, and probably follow me and see." 

"Hmm. Well talking of them, you could ask the 'eighth wonder of the world' himself to borrow his cloak?" Hermione nudged him in the ribs. 

"Again that wont work. He'd get suspicious if I ask him all the time. This is hopeless Draco. I can't believe I'm planning to break the rules for a Slytherin, never the less a Malfoy!" She said, and then let out a quiet giggle. 

"Well it's because I'm worth it!" Was his reply. Hermione half expected him to flick his hair about and grin like they do in the muggle hair shampoo adverts on TV. Suppressing more giggles on Hermione's half; they went back to the silence once more. That was before... 

"Did you hear something?!" Hermione asked, sitting up straight. Draco shuck his head. 

"No, what did it sound like?" 

"Like... like a banging of wood, or... something. Oh I don't know." She relaxed back onto Draco. 

"Probably nothing, old castles do have the occasional creaky noises. Here's a thought, I could ask father to buy me another cloak and you could have it! Then we'd both have one!" 

Hermione gasped and looked up at him. "You will do no such thing Draco Malfoy! Do you know how _expensive_ those things are? Never mind rare! Do you honestly think your father would send you another one? Just like that!? I think not! And if he _did_ I wouldn't accept it! No way am _I_ going to be responsible for something so precious like that, that doesn't belong to me! I could spill ink on it, or rip it on a corner or... well I wouldn't accept it. It wouldn't be right." 

Draco raised his eyebrow at her. "I can work on my father, say I lost the other one in the Forbidden forest or a potion leaked through my bag into it? If I could get hold of one, and you refuse to take it, I'd just have to give you one as a gift - to keep - and you wouldn't refuse a gift from me and hurt my feelings now, would you?" He demanded, more than asked. 

"Actually I would. It's quite easy to do." She replied crossing her arms, showing him her stubborn face. 

"You are such a Gryffindor." Draco sneered. 

"Thank you." She replied grinning. "There! There's that sound again!" Draco was about to reply but she shushed him. Hermione let out the breath she was holding when they seen Crookshanks run out of the laundry room, and jump onto the seat opposite them. After giving Hermione a mischievous look, she curled up and closed her eyes. 

"Well there is your mystery sound! God, you were so frightened. After all these years in this castle, the smallest of noise still scares you? And I thought Gryffindors are to be brave. Ha. 'Oh dear! A creak! Argh call my mommy I'm leaving! Scream! A ghost! Nooo! Heaven forbid! The stairs move! This place is cursed!'" Draco went on mimicking Hermione's voice. 

"And I guess you fear nothing?" Hermione asked, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. 

"No not one thing! What is there to fear when you're me?" He asked, giving Hermione an 'I am Draco the almighty' look. 

"A bad hair day, not getting your own way, coming second to me..." She started to count off on her fingers. 

"Oh _do_ shut up." He told her. Hermione smiled up to him and Draco lowered his head and gently kissed her. Hermione brought up her hand and cupped the side of his face. He lowered his own hand from her hair and placed it on her back, pulling her closer. 

"I am getting so used to this..." Hermione muttered, as Draco pulled away for breath. In agreement Draco kissed her once more. Snaking her arms around Draco's neck she leaned more into the kiss. Upon hearing the scraping of something once more, Draco pulled out of the kiss. Hermione muttered something under her breath, which sounded something like 'cat kebab'. 

Draco turned his head towards Crookshanks to yell at her, only to notice she was still curled up sleeping. Thought looking behind her to the window he finally realised what the sound was. Taking a deep breath in, he screamed for all he was worth. Hermione almost jumped off Draco as he screamed, and was about to ask him what was wrong and 'Aha! So you are scared of something!' when he pointed towards the window. Following his gaze and his pointing finger she caught her scream in her throat. As hovering in mid-air was half head and shoulders of Harry Potter. A very **angry** looking Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N:**_ ... Hmm... review.. and.. er.. yadda yadda.. Oh, read my new D/G fic, called **Cruising Hearts**! I'll love ya if you doooo! Dum-de-Dum... I want an orange. Um... Any ideas for future chapters? Should Harry tell Ron? How should he react? Should Hermione explain things to him, or tell him to get stuffed it's her life? NEED. IDEAS. PLEASE!!! Well I'm off to watch Alias on TV now! YEY! _

**__**

**_Recommendations:_**

**Futuristic Trouble **by** aliveforever83**  
(Ron decides to take a little trip into the future to see what to study for finals and goes a little further than he wanted and finds more than he expected.) 

**Unraveled **by** Malishka**  
(Someone else has uploaded it for her, as she can't at the moment. Just search for it! You'll find it!) 

**Detention With With HIM! **by** GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon**  
(Ginny and Draco get a detention with each other for attempting to fight and find out more than they would have ever before when they stumble upon a secret in the chamber.) 

**The Hogwarts Herald **by** Toasty**  
(What is Ginny Weasley to do when she has to interview all Hogwarts seekers? How about... get kissed? Major G/D going on here!) 

**The Death of a Dark Lord: a whodunit **by** Tuilindo  
**(Welcome to my office. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, private eye. Recently, I was given a case by a woman with flaming red hair about a seriously demented dark lord she discovered dead. What happened? Who did it? Why?)


	15. Against The Rules

**Disclaimer:** _ I don't own, J. K. Rowling has that pleasure!! I own the plot. Coz I rule! LOL!_

**A/N:** _Chappa 15 here! *points* yes yes people! I hope you're all well! Thanks to all you reviewers! Making my day here!! Doo de dooo.. Excited for the new movie?! I am so so so so soooooo excited! I can't wait to see it!!! *jumps up and down* Uh.. Can you tell I have nothing to say?! LOL! So read already! Oh yes, and NicNac, You were right as usual and I was wrong. Crookshanks is male. FORGIVE ME EVERYONE!_

* * *

Chapter 15

Hermione jumped off Draco and ran to the window. "H.. Harry?!" She stuttered, looking straight into his green eyes, which at the moment were wide with shock. Hermione saw his mouth form the words 'Ferret Features?!'. He looked angry and betrayed.

Pressing her palms up against the window pane, she tried to explain. Firstly, she couldn't think of anything so she did her impression of a fish out of water. Secondly, her mind was in shock, and even _if_ she could talk at that moment in time he wouldn't have heard her. Harry shuck his head in disbelief and flew off into the darkness, disappointed in Hermione.

Draco came up behind Hermione. "Do you think he'll tell?" He asked, sounding like a child who was caught breaking something. "Because if he does I'll beat him black and blue. Or red in Gryffindors case. Anyway, what was he doing looking in our windows? Did he suddenly change his name to 'The Boy Who Lived To Peep Through Windows'?" 

Hermione spun from the window to face Draco. "He isn't a peeping Tom!" She said, crossing her arms in anger.

"No, he's a peeping Harry." Draco grinned back. "Or a peeping Gryffindor. Peeping Seeker?" Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way.

"He was just probably checking I was ok. He doesn't trust you remember?" She told him heading towards her room. 

"He has good reason not too!" He answered, and gave a glare. 

"Yeah I'm sure." She called from her room.

"You don't think he'd been watching us any other times? Oh that's just.. Urgh!" Draco told her shuddering, as she came out of her room with a pile of black and gray clothes. "Is that your uniform?" He asked her, frowning.

"Indeed it is. We need them washing if we'll be back out in school in a few days. I hope he hasn't been watching us! No, no I don't think he would..." Hermione told Draco. "Go get your uniform. Well put them in the same wash, I have no other dark things to wash and it'd be a waste to just wash mine." She ordered him.

Draco gave a look of disgust. "Wash my _Slytherin_ uniform with your _Gryffindor_ ones? What are you thinking? Are you insane?" He walked away muttering _'Gryffindor Women!' _under his breath. Hermione shrugged and went back to the washing.

~*~

Ron and Ginny were sat in front of the fire playing Wizards Chess while waiting for Harry to return. Seamus was in the corner with Dean doing homework, which was due in the next day.

Ginny took her move, only to have her Bishop battered to smithereens by one of Ron's Knights. She sighed.

"I cant believe you let him go alone Ron." Ginny said, pondering her next move.

"He'll be fine. Anyway, what could possibly happen?" Ron smiled happily as he saw Ginny fall into a trap. "Ha." He said as she moved her Knight into place. "He has his wand with him anyway."

Seamus came towards them, Dean behind him. "We're off to bed now, finally. Only took us two hours to understand it, then another hour to do it!" The sandy haired Gryffindor said, his Irish accent sounding as energetic as ever as he waved his text book about. Dean behind him rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Nighty night." Dean said, waving.

"G'night." Ginny said, as Ron looked down at the chess board. Ron muttered something along the lines of "Don't snore."

"Sleep well!" Seamus responded winking. Both he and Dean disappeared up the stairs.

Ron looked at the time. "He should be back by now. He's been gone for hours! Honestly. No track of time that one." He said to Ginny, as he moved his Bishop diagonally a few squares.

"You are so fickle Ron. A few minutes ago you weren't bothered of how long he's been gone!" Ginny complained, as Ron picked up a Chocolate Frog from the arm of his chair and unwrapped it.

"Yes but now im worried about him disturbing my sleep when he comes back." He answered, shoving the whole frog into his mouth.

"Maybe he's outside the portrait and the Fat Lady has gone for a late wander?" Ginny thought out loud. 

Ron shrugged and got up. Heading towards the entrance he said back to Ginny; "Don't cheat!"

"Wouldn't dream of it brother dearest." She mumbled as she moved one of her pawns slightly. A few minutes later Ron came back.

"Well I didn't see him. Yes I _know_ he's in his invisibility cloak. But he didn't answer my call either. Anyway the Fat Lady is in." Ron looked down at the board. "I know you moved that pawn there for a start." He frowned, pointing to the pawn in question. Ginny feigned ignorance.

"What..? I don't understand what you me- Are you accusing me of cheating?!" 

"Yes. Listen, I would have won anyway. I'm off to bed. If he comes in before you go to bed tell him not to wake me." And with one final yawn he headed up to his down room.

Ginny 'reparo'd' all the pieces from Ron's Wizards Chess set, and carefully placed them in the box. One day, just once, she would beat Ron at Chess. Wipe that grimy little smile of triumph off his face. Oh yes. One say soon. Looking down at the box she suddenly had the urge to throw it into the fire, but then changed her mind. Instead she placed it on the seat next to her. Ginny was about to check the time once more when she heard the portrait open then close. In stomped Harry with a face like thunder.

"What's wrong with your face?" Ginny asked him. Harry jumped in shock, he didn't think anyone would be up still.

"Why are you up? It's late, you should be asleep." He said, sitting down opposite her. He placed his cloak and broom on the floor.

"Waiting for you. We were worried! Where were you?" The red head asked sounding like her mother. Ginny was so glad she'd got over the stage where she would blush and stutter around Harry.

"I needed to clear my head so I went flying. I see you've been playing Chess. Did you win?" He asked, nodding to the Chess box.

"You know I didn't win! It's impossible to, against him." Harry smiled at her. "Now don't change the subject, what's the matter? Is Hermione ok?"

Harry soon lost his smile. "Oh she's ok! That is if you can call 'in the arms of MALFOY' ok." 

Ginny blinked at him. "...What? She's with him? Like... with him?"

"Yes, saw it with my own eyes. They were wrapped up together looking all... snuggly! And kissing! I mean, he's _Malfoy_ for crying out loud!"

"Is that so bad? 'Snuggly' doesn't sound that bad after all! Hermione knows what she's doing Harry. You have to trust her."

Automatically patting down his hair he spoke. "It's that stinking piece of filth I don't trust. She just cant be liking him of all people! We have to make her see sense!"

"Don't be a fool Harry. It seems she does like him, and It's obvious he too feels something, or he wouldn't be wrapped up with her as you said. You can't try and split them up." Ginny whispered, hoping to calm Harry down.

He looked her in the eyes. "Why not? I just don't want to see my best friend get hurt by a ... a... Malfoy! Nether the less a Slytherin."

"Let me ask you this; have you ever liked someone, really liked them, knowing you cant be with them, or do anything about it? And how, how horrid it makes you feel inside? How it makes your chest feel heavy, you don't want to eat, or do anything, just be with them?" Ginny looked sad.

Harry gazed up at Ginny, eyes full of emotion and understanding of what Ginny meant, and how Hermione would feel if he somehow stopped her from seeing Malfoy, as he answered. "Yes."

"Why is that?" Ginny whispered after a few moments silence, searching Harry's face.

Harry stood up and picked up his cloak and broom. "Because it's against the rules to fall for your best friends sister..." He finished and walked up the stairs to his dorm room.

Ginny watched him walk up the stairs, his head lowered and his broom dragging on the floor.

"Goodnight Harry." She whispered after Harry disappeared at the top of the stairs. Smiling to herself, she also made her way towards her dorm.

~*~

Hermione was rudely awoken the next morning by Draco storming into her room. He slammed the door shut behind him and threw an envelope at her as he sat on the end of her bed. Groggily she sat up and kicked him off the bed with her feet.

Draco quickly stood up and rubbed his rear end. Narrowing his eyes he sent a look at Hermione, who was picking up the envelope off her bed covers. 

"Is this revenge for the time I pushed you off .. uh.. good morning!" He slipped up. Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"For the time you pushed me off _what_ exactly?" She snapped. Defiantly not a morning person no longer.

"Nothing. Grumpy Gryffindor alert!" Draco muttered to himself.

"Draco. Tell me." She blinked at him and threw him a stern look.

Draco threw his hands up and shrugged. "So I accidentally _rolled _you out of my bed that time when I wa..." Draco didn't get time to finish his sentence, as Hermione had threw something at him. And it hurt. Looking down on the floor where it landed, Draco noticed it was _Hogwarts: A History_.

He looked up at Hermione, who had an innocent look on her face. "Oops, it _accidentally_ slipped out of my hands when I moved it just now!"

"Oh yes, books do slip out of hands when you _throw_ them." He said, sarcastically.

"Yup. I noticed." Hermione nodded and reached for her letter once more. 

"I got one too." Draco told her, matter-of-factly. Hermione made a noise of acknowledgement as she took the letter from the envelope and began to read. It was from Dumbledore explaining about the procedure of the spell. Along side himself, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick would be helping. Hermione would had rather not have Snape helping, but since it needed powerful Witches and Wizards he was needed. 

"Friday? It'll be taking place on Friday? Why, that means.."

"I'll be out for Quidditch practice!" Draco finished for her.

"No, its just... so soon." Hermione sagged her shoulders a little in sadness, and continued reading. Her eye caught a particular sentence.

_'If the person/s the spell is cast upon not fully behind the idea of the invisible body shield, the spell has a 40% chance of failing.' _

That worried her. She wanted to be back out in the real world. To go to lessons, eating in the Hall with the enchanted ceiling, chatting all hours with Ron and Harry, but another side of her didn't want to leave. She had grown independent of student life, and had got herself too close to Draco. They still hadn't found away to be together or see each other.

Hermione read further down before her eyes stopped once more. Eyes wide at a certain word, she looked up to Draco, who was occupied with her Potions homework. He was obviously cheating. Noticing her looking at him, he shut the book.

"Draco... are my eyes deceiving me, or does that word there..." She asked pointing. "... say 'intense pain'? He didn't mention pain before!" She took a deep breath in and out.

"Oh yes, pain. But im sure a brave Gryffindor like you can handle it. Anyway, if you care to read on he mentions it's only happened two out of every twenty cases!" He said, standing up.

"I have bad luck though." Hermione paled.

"Yes I noticed." Draco answered, as he walked out of her door.

Hermione though a few a few seconds before clicking on. "What the hell do you mean?!" She heard Draco laugh in response. Getting up she headed towards the bathroom. She did after all, have a boring unfilled day ahead of her.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Finished this chapter! I know, I know, about time I hear you call. I also hope this is long enough for you, because I know how fussy you people are. LOL! Next chapter I think ill have them finally leaving quarantine! Aint I nice? LOL! Any idea's on how they can still see each other? PLANS NEEDED! LOL! Anyway, leave a review on your way out!_

_Jenni_


	16. Gulp! The time is now!

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own any characters/places you recognise from Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling has that pleasure. I own the plot! WOOHOO!_

**A/N:**_ Before I say anything, I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed Quarantine so far!! You all rule!!! And to the loyal fans I've gained, who have also reviewed my other fic as well as this one, OMG I love you all!!!!!! Thank you so much, it means a lot!... Yeh. Well, here eventually is chapter ***checks chapter number*** oh.. Yeh chapter 16! Hopefully this one is a lil longer, as I have more to add to it! This will make up for the long time between posting! I hope. And coming in the next chapter is some ACTION! (No, not that kind of action, you dirty minded people!) Fighting, spying, and possibly DEATH action! Oh yes! It'll all here in my head!   
Warning, possibly a little (just a little.. just a little) *goes off singing Liberty X* OOC Draco here. But, it was needed!!! And it was only an ickle bit, I swear!!!!! Right, now remember, my fic, my rules! Right-oh old chaps! Read on finally!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

A few days had passed since Draco and Hermione received their letters off Dumbledore. Hermione had tried almost everything to get her mind off it all. She really did miss the outside world a lot, but there was a part of her that thought if she left quarantine, she'd be leaving what her and Draco had gained. What made it worse was that Harry and the other hadn't been to visit. She kept having these thoughts that Harry had told the whole of Gryffindor and they all hated her. Draco had told her that she could write him a letter, but Hermione told him that she would much rather talk to him face to face. Also there as a chance someone else could read the letter.  
Talking of letters, Draco had received one off his father.

_Draco._

_We got a letter of notice the other day off Dumbledore; you are to be out of quarantine in a few days or so? That is, if no one mucks up the spell. It would be a shame for my son to loose his place in the Slytherin Quidditch team, after the amount it cost myself to get him on it. Just because someone is inept. I hope, after all the time you've been isolated, that the mudblood hasn't brainwashed you. Remember, you are a Malfoy. And you always will be._

_If you are out in time, your mother and I expect you home for Christmas. We would like to make sure our son is well. You will write back with the result of the spell immediately after Dumbledore has given you his verdict._

_Your Father._

Draco threw the letter down on his lap and sighed.

"What? Bad news?" Hermione asked, crossing her legs on the sofa opposite.

Draco nodded. "Yes. He said that if we do get out of here, he would like me to come home to make sure I'm well..." Draco hesitated, avoiding Hermione's eyes. "...And, that you hadn't brainwashed me."

Hermione nodded her head slowly. "I... I don't really see how that's bad? Can't you just lie to him? Pretend you still hate me?" She studied Draco's face, and bit her lower lip.

"It's not as easy as that." Draco told her, his brows knitted together as he once again glanced at his letter on his lap. "He knows when I lie. And if he's still not satisfied... Well let's say he has ways and means..." He trailed off in thought.

Hermione got up and walked behind his chair. Looking over his shoulder she read the letter.

"Hm. His letter, it's like almost everything has a double meaning. You don't think he suspects-"

Draco suddenly crumpled the letter up and threw it into the fire.

"I don't know. I don't see how he could had found out." Draco turned in his seat to look at Hermione.

"But like you said 'Ways and means', he could just be writing that," She pointed at the fire, where Draco had threw the letter, "As a bluff. I don't know, just playing a mind game."

"Bluff or not. Once we're out of here we have to be careful. In fact -" Draco looked around the room. "I don't think anywhere is safe."

Running a hand through her mop of curls, Hermione answered; "You know, if I didn't agree with you, I'd say you're quite paranoid."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hermione stood on the other side of the visitors' room, looking at the door in anxiety. She knew it was Harry. She could almost sense it. It had been a few hours since Draco had mentioned owling Harry. Had Harry told Ron and Ginny? Or the whole of the world? Ok, so she was over exaggerating. It's not like she was ashamed of being with Draco, it's just... well ok she didn't really know. If people found out, they would, to put it bluntly, in danger. Hermione took a deep breath, and pulled the door open. On the other side of the glass, sat down looking as nervous as Hermione felt, was Harry. No Ron, no Ginny. Just Harry.

Hermione sat herself down, and bit her bottom lip.

"Hello." Harry said, taking a deep breath in threw his nose.

"Hi. So I guess we need to talk." Hermione responded. Her lips had dried up so she nervously licked them.

"I think we do. Shall I start?" Before he waited for an answer he continued. "What exactly did I see?"

Hermione looked mad. "Yes, lets talk about that. Why exactly where you _spying_ on me? Do you have any idea how that feels?" She let out an involuntary shudder. "How do I know you don't do that all the time?"

Harry looked outraged. "_Hermione!_ What exactly do you think of me?!"

"After that, I really don't think I should answer that!"

"I did it _once!_ Ron and I wanted to know you were alright and _he_ hadn't hurt you in anyway."

An angry silence fell over the two. Harry looked insulted, and Hermione, disgusted.

Hermione let a short angry burst of air out from her nose.

"Are you involved with Malfoy?"

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione answered him. "You know what? Yes, I am! Am I not good enough to date someone? Or... do I need permission or a written letter or something?"

"Don't be so... URGH! Just, he's _Malfoy_ for heavens sake! Our enemy!"

"Oh grow up Harry. All you know is the angry Malfoy. And that's mainly because you _make_ him angry. I know him." Harry snorted. "I _know_ him, I do! What, do you think I'd spend all this time in here and _not_ talk to him? Not get to know him? Honestly Harry. I really do know him! And this might be so hard to believe but I really like him. But please, you mustn't tell anyone. Not Ron, Ginny, _anyone_."

It looked like Hermione was getting through to him. "But, does he like you the same? Remember the last few years... I don't want you getting hurt! How can you like him? He's so... Shallow!"

"He's not shallow!" Hermione exclaimed, sticking up for Draco.

"Is too! He's so shallow; he makes a paddling pool look deep! He doesn't have the programming to care."

"What is he? A robot?? Just trust me Harry. Listen, how about I bring him in here?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry looked like he would rather eat fried flobberworms in bread, but reluctantly shrugged.

Hermione got up and headed to the door. She stuck her head around and yelled '_DRACO!! C'mere!_' As her head came back around, the door opened more and Draco strutted in, sitting down next to Hermione. He glared over to Harry. Harry glared back to Draco.

Harry was the first to break the glaring. "Listen you worm, do you really like Hermione? Or is this one of your plots and schemes?" Hermione narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, so did Draco.

"I beg your pardon Potter?" Draco spat out, moving closer to the glass in anger.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I thought you had more brains. Is this a plan from Voldemort to hurt Hermione and get to me? You _know_ he's planning something. It's obvious enough to me. Dumbledore is being extra cheerful, McGonagall is looking at me every few moments in class, and Snape is going around rubbing his dark mark. Something is going on, and I want to know what." Harry finished, face red from anger.

Hermione threw a look over to Draco. She was confused. Was this a hoax? A plot of some sort? She hated being confused. Her mind was so used to knowing things, for a fact.

"D...Draco?" She pleaded to him with her eyes. Draco turned to her.

"I swear to you Hermione, I do not know _anything about this_ and," Draco shuck his head. "This is not some stupid scheme. Though, it explains fathers letter more. Hermione, I do like you. _A lot_. No matter what some stupid jumped up Gryffindor _hero_ says." He finished, sending a glare to Harry. "You do believe me? Hermione?"

Hermione looked between Draco and Harry. Harry was studying Draco very closely. Hermione had never seen the look in Draco's eyes before, as he looked into her eyes. It was a pleading look, he needed reassurance. Before Hermione could answer him, Harry spoke.

"For crying out loud! I maybe loosing my mind here, but some strange _insane_ piece of me is telling me you're being serious."

Draco turned back to Harry. "As _glad_ as that makes me, honestly, its not _your_ trust I want." He sneered, and then turned back to Hermione.

Smiling at him, she nodded her head, blushing. And to Harry's shock, Draco smiled back.

"Where is your shadow then?" Draco asked Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. Hermione hissed '_Draco! _under her breath, then added;

"Yes Harry, where is Ron? And does he know? And Ginny?"

Harry slightly blushed at the mention of Ginny. "Ron has detention, he doesn't know though. And Ginny... Well uh. She knows, kind of."

Hermione grinned. "Ginny? Something you're not telling me? Huh?"

"I think this time for me to leave. Too much lovey dovey about to go on." Draco got up and left.

Harry was relieved at Draco's exit, and went on to tell Hermione all about the midnight encounter with Ginny. By the end of the conversation Hermione was gushing and '_aaaww_'ing. Which annoyed Harry. He was never one for that kind of thing. He _is_ male after all. Eventually Hermione's mind backtracked.

"Do you really think You-Know-Who is planning something?" Hermione asked, just before Harry left the room.

Harry nodded his head. "Seriously, yes. I do." They said their goodbyes and both went through their own doors.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Friday had come too soon for Hermione and Draco. They had eaten their breakfast in silence, and left to pack up the belongings. Lunchtime came and passed. Draco came out of his room, after double-checking he had packed everything, to find Hermione sat down in her School Uniform, minus her robes. Crookshanks was curled up looking like a Ginger fur ball in front of the fire.

"I guess I should get changed too." He stated, as Hermione looked up at him. He turned, and walked back into his room to change.

He returned back to the common room they shared over the last few weeks. "How long til they're here?" Draco sighed, straightening his Slytherin coloured tie. He sat down his normal seat, opposite Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Instead she shrugged. "Soon I guess." She finally answered. Within a few moments of silence, the visitors alarm went, and out through the door stepped Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall, Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, and Snape.

"Well, I see you're all ready!" Dumbledore stated, smiling. Hermione stood up and walked over to the headmaster.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, how long will it take?" Hermione asked, looking shyly up at her headmaster.

"Oh, just a few minutes I should guess. You know all about this spell? You understood it all?" Dumbledore asked, looking between Hermione and Draco. They both nodded mutely.

"In that case then, we might as well get started!! Mr Malfoy?"

Draco stood up and took his place beside Hermione, who was playing with the hem of her robes in anxiety. Dumbledore stepped forward, wand drawn.

"Now, who shall be going first?" He smiled, looking between the two.

Hermione raised her eyes to meet his. "Me Headmaster."

"If you're sure!" He answered, smiling brightly. Professor Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey stepped up to Dumbledore, awaiting further command.

"If you wish to back out, now would be the time. Remember; you may feel pain." The headmaster told his students.

Hermione looked at Professor Snape. He looked as if causing Hermione pain was a dream come true. A nasty sneer crept over his face, as he spotted her eyes on his. She then took a glance at Draco. Of course, he had his traditional scowl on his face, but she saw understanding in his eyes. Looking back to Dumbledore she nodded her head.

"That's fine sir. I'm ok with it."

"And, Mr. Malfoy? Is all this ok with you?" The wise old wizard asked. Draco answered with a short nod of his head.

"Right!" Dumbledore then turned to the other professors and set about to clarify their instructions. While he was talking to them, Draco muttered to Hermione, under his breath.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you don't want to, I'll... You know, say no and stay with you."

Hermione moved her eyes to where the teachers stood in conference. "Don't be silly, now shush."

The headmaster and Professors turned back around. Snape looked between Draco and Hermione, clenching and un-clenching his left hand a few times quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at his arm, but Snape noticed and cleared his throat.

"Step forward Miss Granger." Snape demanded.

She slowly stepped forward towards her teachers. They all make a small circle around her and pointed their wands at different parts of her. Before Hermione had a chance to realise what they were doing, Dumbledore had started to chant something in a language she hadn't heard before. A yellow beam shot from his wand in a low hum, and surrounded her head and neck. As she was panicking inside her head at the sensation it made her feel, she heard the low smooth voice of Snape as he muttered the same words. Hermione felt her shoulders start to tingle. Her view, everywhere she could see looked yellow. At least she wasn't feeling any pain yet.   
She suddenly felt light-headed, and higher when her eyes registered she was the same height as Dumbledore in front of her. That was when she realised she was floating. Hermione then heard the small but loud squeak from Flitwick, and her lower body went tingly. She also felt a small twinge in her stomach as booming began to start clouding her hearing. Feeling her arms tingle, she assumed McGonagall had cast her spell, and then feeling her legs downwards start to tingle too, so she guessed Madam Pomfrey had also cast the spell.

The throbbing in her ears had become quite intense, and she started to feel drained and sleepy. She felt herself being lowered to the ground, and crumpled in a head on the floor, as everyone lowered their wands. As the throbbing in her ears subsided, she heard Dumbledore speak.

"Poppy, would you be as kind to check if it worked?"

"Yes headmaster." Hermione suddenly felt real cold, then nice and warm, as The Matron checked to see if the spell had worked.

"It's worked Albus, she's all safe now."

Hermione felt the presence of someone close to her. "Hermione? Hermione? Are you ok? Can you get up?" It was the soft voice of her headmaster. Slowly she raised herself with the help of Dumbledore, and sat down on the closest seat.

She felt... Weird. All tingly. Like that pleasant feeling from after your foot or leg had went to sleep, and the blood flow had started to come back. She looked down at her hands in her lap. Yellow! She was glowing yellow! Her hands, legs, arms, all of her! Hermione looked up. Draco was now surrounded by the professors who had their wands pointing to him. She watched as Dumbledore again started the spell by muttering the unknown words. Just after him, Snape had also started to chant. She watched Draco start to hover above the floor, glowing yellow faintly. Flitwick, McGonagall, then Madam Pomfrey cast their spell also. Draco was now glowing bright yellow.  
They lowered their wands, and Madam Pomfrey checked Draco over, and gave him the all clear. By order of Dumbledore, Draco went and sat down next to Hermione. He was visibly shaking.

Dumbledore sat down on the seat opposite. "How are you feeling?" He asked them.

"Tired, drowsy, tingly, thirsty." Hermione listed off, groggily. Draco was taking a few breaths to regain himself.

"I would think so too. I'm glad to say all went well! Although, casting that spell was quite tiring for the professors and myself too! Early night for us I dare say!" Dumbledore chuckled slightly, and looked over his half-moon spectacles as Hermione began to ask him something. "I think you may stay in here tonight. Let some of the, er, side affects wear off. Although, I expect you two to be down for breakfast first thing tomorrow! Even if it is the weekend! I dare say you all have a lot to catch up on!"

"Thank you Headmaster." Hermione said, and Draco also muttered his thanks too. 

Dumbledore rose and once again. "Glad to be having you two back!" He answered. Then along with the others, he walked through the visitors' room and left.

"You're yellow." Hermione said, a few minutes after watching her teachers leave.

"So are you." Draco responded.

"Did you feel any pain?" She asked him, looking at his now yellow face. He shuck his head.

"No, just all tingly. Did you?" 

Hermione looked down again at her hands. "Only a little, in my stomach and head. Did you not get a throbbing in your head?"

"No, no I didn't. You're ok though. Madam Pomfrey said. Well, I better be writing to father. I guess I'll be going home for Christmas." Draco sighed and stood up. First he stopped at their table, and poured some pumpkin juice from the jug into a goblet, and walked off into his room, slamming the door after him. Leaving Hermione sat alone in the cold, fireless, darkening room.

* * *

**A/N: **_Aww... Poor Hermione! ***sniff*** He's left her aaaallll allloonnnneee! Poor fing!! WELL!! I hope that this was all you hoped for!!!! If it doesn't make sense, blame the TV! LOL! You should try and write a chapter whilst watching some music show on TV! Impossible! SO! *Evil chuckle* Next chapter they will be back in the real world! About bloody time! I can finally write more about the budding romance between Harry and Ginny! ***grins***_

_One question though, if Hermione is a muggle born, and she didn't know about this stuff before she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts... How can she fear Voldie? She, like Harry didn't know about him so... ***shrugs*** Just a thought. Anyway... REVIEW!! **REVIEW!! REVIEW!**_ ... _Can you tell I want more review?! MWAHAHAHAHAhem.._


	17. Killing The Messenger

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own. J. K. Rowling does! I own the plot! WOOP-de-DOO for meee!_

**A/N**: _Aha! Finally a chapter! LOL! I do hope you all enjoy, and have a Merry Christmas and a bloody brilliant New Year!!!! _

* * *

Chapter 17

Neither slept well that night. Draco only came out to tell Hermione that he had sent the letter to his father, and to say 'goodnight'. She went quietly to bed just a few minutes after. 

Draco lay awake in his bed, slowly watching the yellow glow on his hands disappear. As he heard his clock slowly tick, slowly becoming 2:47am, he wondered why Dumbledore wanted them in the main hall to early. All Draco wanted to do was catch up on this sleep he was missing. 

'_Ah sleep... Gifts from the gods! ... Really wanting some sleep. Anytime now. Come ooonnn! Wanna snore. Wanna sleep. dum-de-dum. Oh for heavens sakes.' _Draco was starting to get agitated from tiredness. He needed to fall to sleep, and fast. 

Hermione too, was awake. At the moment she was staring at the canopy above her on the four-poster bed. She was making faces from the creases in it. Much better than counting sheep. If she squinted just right she could make out the profile of Dumbledore with his crooked nose. Her own yellow glowing had more or less worn off, but the tingly feeling was still present. She'd have to ask Dumbledore about that when she got a chance tomorrow. Correction, this morning. Sighing, she turned in her bed to face the door. She wondered if Draco was still awake. In a strange way, she was missing him already. Sitting up and throwing off her bed covers, she headed for the door. 

"13 quaffles flying around, around the quidditch field. Through the hoop, down to the ground; 12 quaffles flying around. 12 quaffles flying around, around the quidditch field. Through the hoop, down to the gro--" Draco stopped mid-rhyme. Was that... giggling? Looking at the door he spotted Hermione smiling at him. 

"I can't sleep." 

"Me either." Draco said, and tapped the end of his bed. Hermione made her way over to his bed and sat down. Draco sat up and leant on his headboard. Hermione was suddenly aware of the fact he wasn't wearing a top. 

"Uh, um... What time are we heading tomorrow?" She asked him, trying to keep her eyes off his well-defined yet pale chest. 

"I'm heading off about 8. What I want to know is how we get out? Dumbledore always seems to leave through the visitors room, yet when we go in there..." 

"There is no exit." Hermione ended. "I can't believe that this is our last night here. Together." She finished, looking around his room. Her eyes stopped on Draco's uniform placed across a chair. The Slytherin crest seemed to stick out more. 

"I know, it's going to be really weird to be back in the Slytherin common room. Cold, gloomy and surrounded by dimwits who think eventually they can take over the world." Draco said, frowning at the thought. 

Hermione let out a slight laugh. "Well I have to go back to a warm, cosy room surrounded by brave yet idiotic people who think they can _save_ the world from the Slytherins who want to take it over!" 

"And, of course, you would be one of them people?" He grinned over to her. Hermione made her way over to where he was laying and settled down next to him. 

"Obviously. Though, if im so brave, why do I feel so damn scared?" She whispered. Draco put his arm around her and pulled her close. 

"I don't know, Hermione." He told her, stroking her hair. He paused and took a deep breath in. "But you're not the only one." Draco took a look down and found that Hermione, glow still fading, had fallen asleep. Putting the covers over her, he pulled her closer and slowly his own eyes fell. 

They both woke up early the next morning. There was no pushing of someone out of bed, and there was no crying in shock. They both knew their day had come. The two got up, used the bathroom, had breakfast and got dressed as normal. Hermione reminded Draco to say please, and Draco still felt like an idiot as he did. Eventually it turned 8am. Draco turned to Hermione and she stood up. Holding her hand out for him, she pulled him up off the sofa and headed towards the visitors door. 

"We shouldn't..." He nodded to their hands. "There might be someone on the other side." Hermione just nodded and dropped his hand. Draco stepped forward and opened the door to the visitor's room, only to notice he was now standing in the corridor. Hermione then stepped through and they took once last final glance to their home, and their time together before she shut the door. 

"Goodbye Malferret." She told Draco, the smile long gone from her face. 

"Oh get lost Granger." He replied sighing. 

They bother turned their separate ways and went speeding down the corridors. 

~*~ 

Hermione stood against the wall next to the fat lady's empty portrait; Dumbledore had ceased to inform her on the password. She hoped Harry and Ron would hurry up. After a few minutes waiting, the portrait opened but to Hermiones disappointment they didn't come out. It was just a group of second years. Seizing the moment, she caught the empty painting while it was still open and slowly walked into the common room. Ah, how she had missed it. Passing the coat stand she turned to the fireplace. As predictable as ever, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sat at the seats around it. 

"I don't see why we have to go early. I was really looking forwards to a long sleep in." Moaned Ron, who was stoking the fire. 

"Well why don't we go see then?" Hermione took a step forward. 

"Hermione!" Ron grinned, putting the fire stoke down. Harry and Ginny spun around on their seats, grins matching Ron's. 

"Ginny jumped up and rushed to Hermione, engulfing her into a hug. "Oh, I've missed you" She told Hermione. 

"I've missed you all too!" Hermione said letting go of Ginny. "And nothing seemed to change at all!" She took a look around. 

Ron and Harry finally stood up. 

"And again, we are three!" Ron said as they all started to walk towards the exit, and through to the main stairs. 

"Ahem." 

"Ok, ok, four. Sheesh! Anyone want my lil sister?" Ron joked. Harry suddenly became interested in the staircase that was moving above them. 

"So, have you all done your History of Magic homework? 'Troll Wars: 1679 - 1780' was quite a fascinating read! Who would have thought something as trivial as a wooden bridge could spark off so many wars?" Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes. 

"It's good to have you back, Hermione." Smiled Harry. They eventually made their way towards the great hall. Hermione braced herself as the stopped just before the doors. Would Draco be already there, sat at his normal seat with the Slytherins? She couldn't do this! 

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he noticed her stop. Ron turned to them. 

Hermione had to think fast. "... People will stare at me. It's nothing," She shuck her head, "I'm just being a worrywart." 

"You'll be fine 'Mione! Hey, I wonder if they'll have smokey bacon for breakfast?" Ron commented as he walked through the doors, going on as nothing had happened. And in his eyes, nothing had! Raising her head high she and Harry followed Ron and Ginny in. 

'_Ok, I'm at the beginning of our table. Keep your eyes on Ron's head. DO NOT look over to ... Just don't look._' Hermione kept drilling herself not to look. At last, Ron came to a halt at their usual seats. 

"Hiya Hermione!" came a male voice. Snapping her head up, she saw who had spoke. Neville Longbottom. Relaxing her face into a warm smile she replied. 

"Morning Neville! How's your gran?" She asked politely. Her gaze travelled up to Neville's shoulder. Then through the crowds at the tables behind him. There he was. Goyle one side, Parkinson on the other, and Crabbe opposite. Right bang in the middle. Draco. He looked like he was in the middle of a cruel story. Probably a made-up one about her. She watched his face twist into a malicious grin, and Parkinson threw her head back with laughter. 

"-So she said she'd never wear polka-dots again." She heard Neville finished talking about, she hoped, his gran. Harry and Ron laughed and Hermione cleared her throat and gave a feeble fake laugh. 

Dean, who was sitting next to Neville leant over. "So! Do you have any embarrassing dirt on Malfoy you wanna tell us?" 

"Well, I mean I don't like to be cruel so..." 

"Oh come on! All them times he teased and hurt us? Just.. Just one thing? C'mon!" Dean pleaded. Ron nudged her in her side lightly. 

"Oh alright." She gave in. "Well once we had to do our own washing, you know, the muggle way as our magic wouldn't be as good as if we were fully trained. Anyway, he's stood there, tapping the machine and giving it orders, he eventually found out how it works. He puts his clothes in the washer and-" 

Dean and Neville never got to know what happened with the washer, as at that moment Dumbledore rose form his seat. 

"Students, students! Before we have our most important meal of the day I would like to welcome back two of our valued students. Mr Malfoy of Slytherin House, and Miss Granger of Gryffindor House!" As he said their names, he gave each of them a warm smile. 

"Now to celebrate their return I will be granting all students - third year and above - permission to visit Hogsmead today. Possibly get your Yuletide shopping in early! If you require a hint, I wouldn't mind some socks!" He let out a small laugh, and then his face turned all serious. 

"Now, I shouldn't have to tell you all to be on your best behaviour! Don't forget you are representing our school. Be at the main doors at 9.30am. Enjoy your day!" Finishing, he sat back down; and as he did the breakfasts appeared on all five tables. Everyone started to tuck into his or her meals with new excitement. 

~*~ 

Draco had noticed Hermione enter. He saw the determination on her face, determination not to look at him. It hurt. In a perfect world, things like houses, or parents wouldn't matter, and you could fall in love with whomever you wanted to. But this wasn't the perfect world. Not in the slightest. Falling slap bang down back into reality, he heard Pansy talk. 

"Well then? I want to know about EVERYTHING from in there. Was it real horrid to practically live with the mudblood?" 

Draco rearranged his face to a smirk. "Well what do you think? I, Draco Malfoy, had to _share_ more than a common room. A bathroom for heavens sakes! Can you imagine?" 

Crabbe and Goyle nodded their head and grunted, and Pansy patted his arm in sympathy. "Poor thing. What's worse than sharing a bathroom with a Gryffindor, than a _mudblood_! Tell me, do you have any gossip on her?" She asked. 

'_Other than the fact that we're an item? No!'_ He thought to himself, but out loud was a different story. "On the first night, she took her plate so she could go eat in her room, and before she even got in her door," He stopped and Pansy leant in. "She fell to the floor crippled in pain. Side affects and all! The mudblood dropped all her food too! Oh it was such a good sight. It was worth sharing the place with her!" Draco told all, with a malice evil grin all over his face. Although inside it was totally opposite. Draco took a chance glance over to Hermione, he was sure she had just looked away. He saw her give a fake laugh. Before Goyle had any chance to complain about not eating yet, Dumbledore had rose up and told everyone about Hogsmead, so why Pansy and the others were listening to Dumbledore speak, he managed to write a little note on a napkin from the side of his plate. Folding it up, he hid it in the palm of his hand. 

He heard Dumbledore mention something about socks, and before he knew it, Pansy was squealing with delight. 

"Shopping! It is December next week after all! I need to stock up on my hair accessories, and I need my wand repairing at that shop... what's it called." She whipped out her wand, and there was a chip in the side of it. Draco looked on the tables, finally the food had appeared. Taking a piece of toast he listened as Pansy told him about the 'duel' she had with a Hufflepuff. But apparently, before they had any chance to cast any spells Pansy had tripped on a runner on the floor and her wand hit the window ledge and chipped. Pansy had to blackmail the girl so she didn't tell all and sundry about the little miss-hap. 

Draco placed the crust of his toast down on his place, took a swig of his drink and stood. "Come on. I have something's to catch up on." And with his eyes set on a small group of Gryffindors, the four set off. 

~*~ 

"Oh this is great!" Ron said, searching plates before him for smokey bacon. "We have something to thank Malfoy for!" 

"Oh there is no need to thank me!" Came a cold, yet to Hermione, fake voice. "After all, if it wasn't for your friend here being who she is, I wouldn't have to retaliate like I did." 

By now Hermione, Harry and Ron had turned around to be face to face with Malfoy. Behind him stood Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson, all with identical smirks on their faces. 

"It takes two to tango, Malfoy. But it only took one foolish hare-brained prat to cause the chaos." Hermione replied. The rest of the table had silenced to listen, but tried to make it not too obvious. 

Draco bent his head forward until he was face to face with her. He grabbed one of her hands with his own, pressing the square fold of paper into the palm of her hand. "And one day, my _dear_ Hermione," He said in an audible whisper, "I shall forgive you for it!" Draco had a fake forgiving look on his face as he pulled away. He took one look at Pansy's smirk and all four of them burst out laughing callously. 

Hermione balled her hand around the fold of paper Draco had gave her as she watched his gang head out of the main doors. Ron took another piece of (to his disappointment) plain bacon and cut it up on his plate. 

"What an utter git! I feel sorry for you Hermione! Having to put up with _that_ one-on-one for _so_ long!" 

Ginny looked over to Harry, who in turn glanced at Hermione. She muttered something that sounded like 'toilet' as she jumped up from her seat and fled the great hall. 

"Waddid I say?" Ron asked, spraying everyone with bacon bits. 

~*~ 

Hermione ran through the corridors until she found what she was looking for. Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, she ran to the cubicle furthest away from the door. 

2Someone's desperate for the toilet! Didn't even get a 'hello'!" Came the voice of the teenage ghost from a cubicle-but-one away. Hermione kept silent, hoping Myrtle had the decency not to pop her head through to see. 

"Fine then! Ignore poor Myrtle! Why talk to her? She's dead after all! What would _she_ have to talk about?!" Was shouted, and then was followed by a splash. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione finally took the piece of what she not noticed as a napkin from her hand. 

_'You. 9.15. Terrible two. Me.'_

She read it again. She obviously knew that '_you_' was her, and '_me_' was Draco, and '_9.15_' was mean as the time. Taking a glance at her watch she noticed she had just over 15 minutes to work out what or where '_terrible two_' was. Closing her eyes she thought hard. Terrible. Two. Well it couldn't be Fred and Georges' Joke Shop, as the students hadn't set off for Hogsmead yet. She suddenly had a vision of a History class, and Professor Binns. 

"-The Terrible Two were also known as Tyrope and Leathoy. The two have a statue dedicated to them down in-" 

Hermiones eyes flickered open. "In a corridor in the Dungeons!" She shredded up the napkin and flushed it down the toilet. Slamming the door behind her she started, again, to run along the corridors and through doors. 

Hermione stopped running and checked her watch, Time was running out and she was still no closer to the statue. She had been help up by a door that refused to open until she either solved a puzzle on the face of the door, or made up a limerick on wood. As she knew the door would cheat with the pieces on the puzzle she eventually made up a limerick 

_"There once was a boy called Bud  
Who decided to eat dark brown wood.  
He chocked on some knots, til he saw purple dots,  
And chose to have bark for his pud!_" 

"Pathetic." The door told her, but opened all the same. 

Hermione was sure it was around here somewhere! Turning a corner she was caught off guard as she felt a hand cover her mouth and drag her behind... the statue! 

"Don't scream, its me!" Was all she needed to hear. She stopped struggling against Draco and he let her go. She spun around to him. 

"What.. _Why_?" She asked him frowning. 

"Oh, I don't know, just felt like a chat!" He answered sarcastically. He took a glance out from behind the statue. "I just thought we could meet up somewhere in Hogsmead?" He then asked her. 

"Is that safe to do?" 

He shrugged. "Only one way to find out." 

Hermione had a quick think. "Ok, the big old gadget shop? Behind there. No one goes that far out from what I know." 

Draco nodded as confirmation. Hermione went to walk from the statue back to the corridor but Draco pulled her back. Pulling her closer to him, he shocked her by placing a slow sweet kiss on her lips. "For luck." He told her once the two had separated. Hermione smiled then left. 

As they both went their own separate directions, a third person came out from the shadows. 

~*~ 

"What took you so long?" Harry asked, feigning annoyance as Hermione approached the crowd at the main doors 15 minutes later. 

"Oh never mind that Harry, lets just go!" Ron said and walked up to Professor McGonagall. Hermione's memory went whirring back to the time she and Draco spotted the drunken McGonagall near the lake and suppressed a giggle. 

"Weasley, Weasley, Granger and Potter." She said to herself as she crossed off their names on the list before her. "Keep out of trouble." She told them, raising an eyebrow at Ron and Harry in particular. 

"Yes, Professor." they muttered under their breaths as they were ushered out of the door. 

~*~ 

A knock on the door. 

"Come." Came a cruel, cold and angry voice. The visitor entered the room and looked at the back of a high-backed chair. A fire flickered to the left. 

"It's true, he's got something for that dirty little mudblood bitch." He spoke, curling his hands together with nerves. 

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be doing the wrong thing." Replied the voice, still not turning his chair. 

"Oh, yes sir. He arranged to meet her in Hogsmead, behind the old gadget shop." 

Silence. 

"So, sir if you please, may I join now? You know it's been my life long dream sir. To join ranks and be of help to our Dark Lord." The visitor said, his voice trembling. 

"Yes." The figure stepped from the chair to face his visitor, wand pointed at him." It _was_ your dream." 

"Oh yes, sir! Thank you sir!" 

"No, thank _you_!" Mr Malfoy said, a cruel smile highlighted by the flickering of the fire. "Avada Kedavra." 

And with a flash of blinding light, the visitor let out a horrid, glass shattering, twisted and final scream.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Soooo did ya like? It took me ages to write LOL! I got bored writing it, so I hope it didn't sound rushed. I just wanted to get this out to you all before Christmas!!!_

_Who got killed then? Any idea's?????? *evil grin*_


	18. Bah Humbug to Christmas Spirit

**Disclaimer**: _Ahem. So JKR owns HP and WB own the movie rights.. and.. blargh. I don't own._

**A/N: **_*grins sheepishly at you all* Uh, so I've not updated in a while... Ok more than a while. ... Well, oh shut up. LOL! Here is your bloody update! Thanks to all your reviews! Over 700, quite a lot huh? Urm. Well I need to get back into the swing of writing, so SAS will be updated next. Oh and before you shout at me, this won't be a long chapter. Sorry! LOL! Oh, and I *HAD* to put that line in by Hermione. You'll know which line when you read it LOL!_

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Bah Humbug**

...............................................

Hermione, Harry and Ron joined Seamus and Dean in the horseless carriages. Hermione was still finding it quite strange to be surrounded by so many people.  
The carriage gave a small lurch as it started to move forward towards the main gates. As the four boys started to talk about Quidditch, and, to Harry's dismay, Ron's Chudley Cannons Ball set. Hermione wiped some condensation off the window and watched as they passed the bug stone gargoyles each side of the gates.

"So, Hermione," Hermione looked up towards Dean. "What you doing for Christmas? I'm going home. Dad and I are going to watch West Ham United play and _beat_ Middlesbrough!"

Ron blinked and shook his head. he still didn't understand the fascination of just running from one side of the pitch to the other, kicking a ball.

"I'm staying here." She answered. "My parents are going to a conference in Wales a week before Christmas. It's about tooth enamel. They decided to stay over for the holidays."

"Ron and uh, Ginny are staying over for Christmas too." Harry informed her, Ron nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. They're adding an extra room on our house over Christmas - for Percy. He wants his own office! Anyway, mom says she doesn't want us all home to get in the way." He told them, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the journey was spent throwing idle chit chat around the carriage. Eventually the carriage came to a standstill. Hermione looked out of the window. They were at the entrance of the little village. Stepping out she saw all the small thatched-roofed cottages and shops. Already the streets seemed to be filling up with Christmas shoppers. Looking up to the sky, Hermione realised that it looked like snow. She took a deep breath in. This was her first taste of proper fresh air she'd had (in the daytime) for a while!

"C'mon Hermione!" Ron urged sounding like a five-year old child. "I need to visit the Post Office to send an owl, code orange, to Charlie!" And with that, the three said their 'goodbyes' to Seamus and Dean, then headed off to the Post Office.

.........................................................

Draco watched as Hermione got out of her carriage and felt a slight pang of jealousy, as he noticed she was surrounded by four males.   
'_True,_', he thought to himself, '_I'm much better than them lot._' He then noticed her look up towards the sky. Curiosity got the better of him so he took a peek.

"Huh. Gunna snow." He muttered to himself. Pansy who was just pointing to a shop out to Goyle, looked back over her shoulder.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, making her way back over to him.

He pointed up. "I said it's gunna snow."

"Oh thats terrible!" She exclaimed putting her hands over her hair. "My hair! It'll make it go frizzy!"

"You're a witch Pansy, you're a witch!" He hinted, but the look on Pansy's face showed that she didn't get it. e rolled his eyes and walked towards Honeydukes.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Pansy asked the three. Crabbe shrugged idly, Goyle let out a low mutter that Pansy translated as "Chocolate.. Sweets..". She then looked across at Draco. They'd just came to the doorway of their local sweet shop.

"Well Draco? What do you want?"

He turned to face Pansy. Oh, If only she knew. She would grow antlers in shock!

"I don't know. You chose something. Is there anything you would like?" He asked Pansy, though not really putting any thought into it.

"Glad you asked." She exclaimed grinning. "It's just something I saw in this shop.." Grabbing his elbow she led him down the street.

The two Slytherins stopped outside Dervish and Bangs. Draco looked at the small thatched shop. Just like Honeydukes the owners lived directly above.

"Draco are you listening? You've been so different since you came out." She said, looking worried.

"I'm fine." Was his short reply, and then walked into the shop. There were a few student's inside, browsing the shelves. He made his way towards the closest shelf.  
_Parchment that automatically corrects your spelling! - New to Hogsmeade!_ The sign read. Browsing further down the isles he finally found Pansy practically drooling over some Lockhart-esque long, bright and highly disgusting quills.

He smirked. "This is what you want?!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "No! Don't be so slow." She trailed off and moved her gaze. "**THAT **is what I want."

Draco followed her gaze. He raised one eyebrow as he read the description.

"How very typical of you Pansy. Choose the most inappropriate item. They'll never let you use that at school."

The shop keeper came over to them. His hands greedily rubbed together.

"Yes, a fine quill that one, sir." Draco took in his boring gray work robes, his scuffed shoes and his slightly frayed hat. "The last quill of the endangered species; the flaming peacock." 

Draco glanced over to Pansy. Her eyes were wide open, just like her mouth, in excitement. Draco was sure a pool of drool was gathering under her tongue. The shop keeper continued.

"And the nib is 100%.... genuine... platinum! Everything a trendy, up-to-date witch needs!"

Pansy let out a small _EEK!_

Draco let out a small _huh._

..............................

"I don't see what the problem was!" Ron said, throwing a dirty look back at the Post Office. The Post Master wouldn't let him use the code orange owl to do two deliveries. One after the other.

"Well," Hermione stated, "It quite clearly said that orange was for single international deliveries! Plus, with the snow storm brewing it wouldn't make it back in time!"

Ron tightened his Gryffindor scarf and muttered a quick, "Yeah ok."

"Anyone for a butterbeer before we split up for present shopping?" Harry asked the two.

"Might as well." Ron answered. "Mione?"

Hermione looked around. "I guess."

Fifteen minutes later Madam Rosmerta came over to their corner table. Placing the serving platter down on the table, she placed out the three drinks and a plate or warm mince pies.

"Merry Christmas!" She said and winked at them. They all thanked her and she left for other customers.

"Hermione. You're female. What should I get Ginny for Christmas?" Ron asked, leaning over his butterbeer to pick up a mince pie.

Hermione looked to Harry, who flinched at Ginny's name.

"I'm not sure! I mean, you're her brother! You should know what she likes!"

Ron shrugged. "Mum used to buy her things and just put my name on."

"Thats nice and thoughtful of you Ron." Harry laughed. Harry had already got Ginny a present. It was a trinket box with jewels on the side. The lid had a miniature pure white unicorn on. Much like the miniature dragon Harry had from the Triwizards Tournament it was 'living'. Under that it had what looked like grass for the unicorn to stand on, but In fact if you felt it, it was quite liquid-like. He knew she would love it.

"Oh Ron," Hermione spoke, taking Harry out of his trance. "Close your ey-- put down that mince pie will you? Now, close your eyes and picture yourself in her room. What do you see?"

"Hrm. Posters of some music group, a few magazines she saved up for, and a poster of that muggle actor you gave her.. Matt Demon? Ah. I don't know!"

Hermione smiled. Yes, she did like Matt Damon.

Harry joined in. "Well, does she collect anything?"

Ron shrugged again. "I dunno." He frowned.

"You are quite useless, aren't you?" Hermione teased. She'd missed her chats with these two. She also missed her bed! Tonight would be the first time in weeks she'd slept in it. "By the way Ron, you have icing sugar on you chin, did you know? Just there." She said, pointing to his chin.

Ron decided he would look around some shops before he made his mind up for gifts. After they finished their drinks, they all headed off in their own direction. Hermione didn't really need to shop for Harry, Ron and Ginny, as she had got them delivered by owl while she was in quarantine. Actually her mother did it for her, after Hermione sent her a letter asking her to buy the gifts. She did, however, need to shop for Draco. Checking her watch she saw she had half an hour before she was to meet up with Draco. Now it was the problem of what to buy him.

.................................................

Draco and Pansy walked out of Dervish and Bangs. Draco's money bag a lot lighter. Pansy was practically gleaming; tightly hugged under her arm was a silver box containing a certain quill. Now all he needed was a way to ditch Pansy so he could find something for Hermione.

"Do you see Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked. Pansy shook her head. "No, but I see Millicent. I think I shall go over, do a little bragging." She finished, smirking greedily. Without a simple _bye_ to Draco, she set off through the crowd.

'_Thank you Millicent._' He silently thanked the large Slytherin before disappearing into the crowd. It was getting quite chilly now. The snow was due any moment he guessed. He still had no idea what to get Hermione. It had to be something no one would notice and that no one would suspect her bought her. Always up to a challenge he ducked out of the crowd of tired toddlers, and moaning mothers into the closest shop.

He didn't know quite what to think of this shop. It had bits and bats of everything. From parchment holders to potion bottles, jewelery boxes to wand holders. He was searching along the display cupboards at the back of the shop looking at quill and ink stands when he bumped into someone.

"Hey. Watch it." He viciously spat out. He spun around to be looking into familiar deep brown eyes. His features softened a tad as he realised it was Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison. "I asked first!" They said again. Hermione tutted.

"I came here to get you a present, actually." She quietly answered. Draco nodded his head once but said nothing. "Well?" 

"Well what?!" 

"Why are you here?" 

Draco looked back into the display cabinet. "Nothing wrong with looking." Was his answer. They stood there in silence for a few seconds, and jumped when the old shopkeeper came racing towards them.

"You're Hogwarts, yes?" She asked, a look of urgency on her face. Draco narrowed his eyes at the old lady and Hermione answered.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"I think so my child. Come... come..." She croaked, ushering the two to the front of the shop. Opening the door a voice could be heard. Clearly it was McGonagall.

"_Would all Hogwarts students please return to the designated pick up point immediately! I repeat, all Hogwarts students must return urgently to the carriages._"

The messaged played a few more times, and they could see flocks of black capes heading back to the top of Hogsmeade. Hermione looked at Draco, who shrugged.

The old lady placed her hands on Hermione and Draco's shoulder. "It sounds quite important! I urge you to comply! I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

Hermione thanked the old lady, and walked out. Draco ran passed her a few seconds later. 

Eventually Hermione ran up towards the pick up point. She saw, near the back of the crowd, Harry, Ron and Ginny trying to look to the front.

"Hey... Do you know..?"

Ron turned to her. "No, we were gunna ask you the same thing! It sounds quite bad though!"

Quickly, when their turn came (they happened to be last) the four got into a horseless carriage and in silence headed back towards Hogwarts. It seemed to Hermione that the carriage was much more faster than usual, which made the ride more bumpier and unpleasant. It started to snow as they passed through the giant gates of their school. In front of them they could see Hagrid directing all students up to the entrance.

Getting out of their ride they ran to Hagrid. 

"What's wrong? What's going on?!" Harry asked urgently.

"Sorry, can't tell yeh. But quickly you lot, up teh the castle and into the Great Hall!" He urged them. The four ran up and into the hall, closely followed by Hagrid. They sat down still in silence at their seats and watched Hagrid go to his. As Hagrid sat down, Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank you all for coming back so hurriedly. I see that you are all here, so I shall explain." Here he took a deep breath in. "As you all know, sometimes things happen that make no sense, and that are unjustified - things we can't help even though we wish we could. I'm afraid I have bad news. Someone from our school has been murdered."

He gave a little pause as the buzzing of shocked students ran through the hall. Hermione looked at her friends, then over at Draco who looked a little perturbed. Narrowing her eyes in thought she turned back to her headmaster in worry.

"It saddens me to tell you this, after all this is to be a joyous season but you all need to know. I'm afraid that our trusted caretaker, Argus Filch was the unfortunate victim of this vicious murder."

Again the hall erupted in a buzz of conversation. 

Ten minutes later they were heading back to their common room.

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry.

"Who would want to kill Filch?" She asked shocked.

Ron looked at her. "Almost everyone?! Honestly Hermione, I thought you knew everything!"

"Obviously I was wrong." She frowned.

Ron left Harry and Hermione to go gossip to Neville and Seamus, who were walking in front.

"This doesn't make sense. I know he was well, hated, but who would do it? And why was he even in Hogsmeade surrounded by people who made him bitter?" Harry asked out loud.

"I think I know why." The two turned around to be face to face with Draco. He ushered them to the side and pushed a note into Hermione's hand. "Read."

Harry and Hermione quickly read through the note.

"No. Oh no. That can't be true..." Hermione pleaded, looking back up at Draco. "How could he know?!" 

* * *

**A/N: **_TAADAAAAAAAAAAA!! LMAO! Now you know who's dead, but you don't know why! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Well ok, some of you do. Anyway, I want to beg for forgiveness for all the mistakes. I thought I needed to get this out ASAP after all them emails I was getting to update.. lol!_

_Thanks for waiting for me to get my arse in gear to write! Now, what did you think? Am I losing my touch? Should I quit..? REVIEW! _

**One more thing.. HAPPEE BIRFDAE TO LEALEA!!!**

**_Jenni_**


	19. Shocking!

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own the characters. They're owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm making no money from this.. blah blah blah. I own the plot._

**A/N**: _Yes, another chapter, less the wait! LOL! Enjoy, be merry, review, don't flame! Taadaa. See it all works out!_

**Chapter 19** - **Shocking!**

It had been 2 hours since Hermione had read the letter that Draco had shown her and Harry. She was sat in the common room by the fire. Harry and Ron were checking over each others transfiguration homework. Ron glanced over to Hermione, one side of his face red from the open fire.

"What _is_ the matter with you? This is your first day back at home in the common room and you have a face like thunder!"

Hermione looked over to Harry and Ron noticed.

"Aha. There _is_ something! I can tell, I'm not daft you know! Now don't give me 'I'm just tired' crap or a similar excuse. I'm suppose to be your best friend!"

Hermione lowered her head. How could she tell him?

"Ok, you're right, Ron. I should tell you. The thing is, well, Draco and I... We made friends while we were in quarantine!" She blurted out. "I - I mean it was only inevitable!"

Ron's dace was unreadable. "And you knew about this?" He asked Harry. 

"I, uh, caught them cuddling up on a soda while I was.. our flying-" He tried to explain without sounding like a pervert.

Ron's eyes widened. "Cuddling? You're together?!" His voice started to rise. "Bloody great! Draco, of ALL people? How long? You didn't tell me? Why him, Hermione?!" He asked, standing up.

"I-I... Don't shout at me! Things just happen, you know that!"

"Yeah, Ron. It's just-" Harry tried to help.

"Don't you 'yeah Ron' me!" He shouted, people started to stare. "You know what? The fact that you're dating _Malfoy_," he hissed, "Doesn't hurt nearly as much as the fact you didn't tell me. To be real honest I'm disappointed in you and how much you value our friendship." He glared at Hermione.

The tears welled up in her eyes so much that she couldn't see straight. Fumbling under everyone's stare she grabbed her robe and fled the common room, pushing Ginny out of the way who was coming through the portrait hole.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at Ron's angry face. 

"He knows about Hermione and..."

Ron gasped. "Ginny knows? Oh heaven forbid!!" He shuck his head in disbelief. "What's that?" He frowned as he noticed a fold of parchment on the floor.

Harry glanced at the floor, noticing it as a copy of the note Draco had. It was too far away for him to get it thought. "Uh, probably some homework that fell from her pocket..." Harry trailed off as Ron picked it up.

"Just homework, eh? Well since when has Hermione done others homework?" This is titled 'Draco'." He pointed out, scowling. Ginny moved behind her hot tempered brother to read it.

'_Draco,_

_Son, don't think that I am stupid, for you know I am not. I have been told by my 'trusted' spy that you are in relations with that mudblood. Naturally I had to dispose of my spy so this horrible secret will not be spread. He was stupid enough to think that if he spied for me, I would let him into our precious club. Foolish squib. He'd always wanted to be a D.E, but as he was a squib he had no chance._

_I can only guess, by now, that you know of whom I'm talking about. No doubt your idiotic headmaster has informed you all. Now to the problem of your predicament. How to punish you for your lack of loyalty to the Malfoy name, and rid the problem for good._

Ginny stopped reading. "'Rid the problem for good'? He means Hermione!"

Ron threw the letter down after reading the rest, looking quite shaky. "Can't we just take this to Dumbledore? It's proof that he wants to do something to Hermione! They can have someone to get to Lucius and stop him - put him away!"

"He'd either buy of threaten his way out of it, Ron. Seriously do you not know how he works?" Harry shouted. "We have to find Hermione."

Harry, Ginny and Ron all got up at the same time and face set in determination, headed towards the common room door.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hermione ran. To where? She didn't know nor care. Oh the walls, people in the portraits muttered about the 'disrespect to the rules', not one wondering if the student was ok.

'So much for friendship.' She thought bitterly to herself as she slowed down into a brisk walk. Hermione wasn't upset no more. She was far past that; she was in the realms of anger now. Her first night back in her own common room - her own bed, and Ron had to go spoil it all.

'Is it that hard to come to terms with? Harry did, after all!' One voice in her head said, 'But then, he had time to...' It then added. Hermione stopped in her tracks, frowned and stamped her foot. Why was her life so complicated?! Draco's father wants to get rid of her, her parents didn't want her home for Christmas, Ron is being a complete and utter prat and she wanted ice cream!

Hermione looked around her to fathom where she was. The lit torches flickered, casting more shadows around the walls. After all the years at school, she could still get lost. Taking out her wand she placed it in the palm of her hand and whispered 'point me'. It spun and the tip of her wand pointed north. 

'Meaning I need to work to my west!' she said to herself. As she began to walk she heard other footsteps than her own.

"Who is here? Show yourself."

Hermione let out a squeak. 'Snape!' The footsteps grew closer so Hermione ran off to her left, and down the closest stairs. She then took the next left into a corridor. Finally stopping, she turned and listened. Nope. No one was following her. Glancing around, she noticed she was were she wanted to be. Hermione started to walk towards the portrait of the fruit bowl where the kitchens are, but there was already someone there. Creeping closer in to he shadows, she saw the person looked quite annoyed.

"Oh just open. I know this is the entrance."

Hermione stepped out of the shadows. "Have you tried saying 'please'?"

Draco turned to her. "Oh, funny."

"You mean you don't know how to get in?!" She asked, shock visible on her face.

"You mean you do?" He sneered.

"Oh, move over!" pushing him out of the way, she tickled the pear. It giggled and with a small pop it turned into the door handle.

"Voila!"

And with that they walked into the massive kitchens.

"Sir and miss! Sir and miss! You's is not to be here!" The little house elf said as he sprinted up to them.

"My name is Hermione, I was wondering if-"

"Oh! You is friends of Harry Potter! Oh oh! Is there anything Tweed can get you's?" He asked, ushering Draco and herself to a table.

Draco muttered to himself as he sat down. "Potter this, Potter that..." And Hermione nudged him in the side as the house elf looked strangely at Draco.

"Do you have any of that choco-chip mint ice cream left?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry miss, We's already got rid of that," He told her, then looking around he added, "But I can help you." With a click of his long fingers, a bowl appeared on the table.

Draco looked at the elf dressed in what looked like a toga with the Hogwarts crest in the bottom corner. "Any chance of a drink?" He elf nodded his head and rushed away to appear a few minutes later with a cup of tea.

"So why are you here? Your first night back and all. Why are you not with your _friends_?" He asked.

"Ha. Them famous friends of mine. My first night back as you said, and Ron goes and shoots his big mouth off about, well," She avoided his eyes.

"About me. He knows then?"

"Yeah, he knows." She said picking up the spoon off her bowl. "I just expected him to think more of our friendship. Not insult me." Hermione frowned.

"Does he know about the letter?" 

"No," She reached a hand into her robes for the letter, "He shouldn't I mean he hasn't read.. Oh," She closed her eyes in disbelief. "My copy, it's gone. It must have came out of my robes when I ran out."

"Hermione!! If anyone finds out and takes that to Dumbledore, we've had it! You know what he said if we told the Professors!" He shouted, thumping a hand down on the table.

"They won't tell! Harry'll stop him!" She paled, the lowered her head. "Though that won't do no difference as your father wants to kill me anyway. Draco, I have to tell Professor Dumbledore."

"You can't! Dumbledore can't protect you all the time. _When you least expect it _father wrote!That could be anytime! When you're out of the grounds at Hogsmeade, when you go home after school finishes even! He won't forget it!"

"So I have to sit and wait for your father to pop up and kill me. Oh swell. Well we wouldn't want him to spoil the surprise now, can we?! We have to do something. Think up a plan, _anything_!" Hermiones face had flushed red with anger, and her eyes had started to water.

Draco was silent in thought for a while. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. I shouldn't had expected anything else from you, Hermione. You're right. We need to do something." Draco let out a small chuckle and ran a finger down her cheek where a tear had just fell, and looked deep into her chocolate coloured eyes. "Why didn't you tell me I'm in love?" He whispered softly as he lent forward tenderly placing his lips on hers. Hermione placed one hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, floating away into the kiss.

"Well well, isn't _this_ very cosy?" 

Hermione and Draco pulled apart in shock.

"I did expect you to at least stay clear of the mudblood after the letter. Shows how little you think of my authority now, hmm Draco?" Lucius Malfoy slowly walked to the table and frowned with distaste at the melted ice cream. "Oh, why the shocked faces? I did say when you least expect it! And I must say, you didn't expect _this_ now, did you? Come now Draco, shut your mouth. You are not a fish."

Draco eventually recovered from shock, and stared at his father. "How did you get in here?!"

Lucius twirled his walking pole in his hands. "Why, how else? I thought you had more brains than that Draco."

"Secret passages. You got them off Filtch sometime before you killed him, didn't you?" Hermione said.

"Ah, so it's her brains you like about her then?" He asked Draco, but didn't wait for an answer. "Yes, _Miss Granger_, that is correct. Now, if you two lovers wouldn't mind, follow me." He told them, a sharp edge in his tone as he pointed to the door with his walking pole. They got up and slowly walked to the door. "I wouldn't try anything either, I may be getting older, but I'm still as quick as ever. One more thing," He said, they turned around to him. "Pass me your wands. How silly of me, I almost forgot to ask!" 

Hermione and Draco gave their wands to the elder Malfoy who gracefully took them, a smirk on his face.

"Chop chop, we don't have all night now. To the humpbacked, one-eyed witch."

"But father, that leads to Hogsmeade."

"I'm quite aware of that, son. MOVE!"

And with that final note, the three quietly walked to the statue, two of them not knowing where they were going or what was to happen...

**A/N: **_Just remember, don't flame. I tried my best to write this... but as I was watching Smallville... I kinda got side tracked. Heh.. heh..._


	20. Kinda the end KINDA

**Disclaimer**: _My loyal readers (hello! Long time no read, eh?) will know that I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters from the book. J.K Rowling does, and Warner Bros (*sings* When, will I, will I be famous? I can't answer, I can't answer that.. uh. Flash back, sorry) … yeah. They own the film rights and stuff. So. No sue me. Me Jenni! Me only own a laptop._

**A/N:** _Okay so it's been seven months since an update. Just shut up and read already… On a brighter note… This chapter is quite lame! _*coughs and runs away*

Q 20

_Kinda the end_

'I should've got a spare wand, then I could jinx the horrid man and get back to the Castle for help,' Hermione thought, as Draco, his father and herself made their way to Hogsmeade through the dark damp and muddy underground passage from Hogwarts.

They had been walking now for almost twenty minutes. Hermione's eyes had well adjusted to the dark by now, and kept searching for ways or means to escape. Her only downside was that there would be no way of informing Draco of the 'plan'. The other problem was...

"Now now, keep moving. I don't want to spend all night down here with you two. Though," Lucius sneered in the darkness as he looked at his two hostages who were walking in front of him. "Choosing between the company of a mudblood, or the mud and muck in this passageway, there would be no contest. Passageways win's each time."

Hermione half expected Draco to stick up for her, or at least make a little grunt of disagreement. But then she realised Lucius had Draco well trained.

'Trained enough to not kiss a mudblood? Obviously not _that _well trained.'

"What Draco? Not going to stick up for your ... girlfriend's honour? My dear Draco, you do surprise me at times," Mr. Malfoy stopped Draco by placing one of his gloved hands on his sons shoulder. "Answer me, boy!"

Draco knew if he answered truthfully that he would get punished from his father, but also if he kept silent he would be punished too. Now, if he were to deny it to say he was using her, his father would know he was lying, and then he would've hurt Hermione's feelings. Whichever way he answered he would end up in the shit. Catch 22.

_When did I grow a conscience?!_ Draco wondered as he looked in the face of his father. The person he grew up respecting, the one he wanted to be when he grew up. Manipulation was high on his fathers list, and the manipulation from such an early aged had messed Draco up.

He opened his mouth to reply to his father, but the voice and the words weren't his own.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Draco looked around to Hermione who had a courageous expression on her face. Her eyes screamed anger, her hands were balled into fists down by her side, and Draco could see her pale under his fathers gaze. He tensed up his muscles awaiting his father's reaction. Lucius was unpredictable at times which made him a dangerous person to be around, which shocked Draco when he heard his father chuckle.

"I see you have her trained son, such a waste… Now. Move on. Chop chop." Lucius removed his hand from Draco's shoulder and pushed him forward with his walking stick. "This place does nothing for ones complexion, and I shudder to think of the state of my robes. Fresh in from Paris too." He ended with a little tut.

"So, what exactly is the point of this?" Draco asked his father as they stepped over a dead rat. "Going to kill us, are you?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "That would be pretty pointless, Draco, and a tad suspicious. No. I have other things in mind." If the two expected him to go on, they were mistaken. He would rather them worry about what might come. Draco especially, as he knew exactly the way his father worked.

Hermione snorted. "And you don't think anyone would notice us gone? If I'm not back in the Common Room by ten, –"

"—they'll think you've sneaked off with lover boy. That is, if they know? Then I shall get an owl saying my darling son has disappeared and I shall of course be the concerned father." A little amused smile crossed the face of the elder Malfoy.

Draco glanced at Hermione, who snapped her mouth shut. He was right. She had, after all, stormed out of the Common Room due to an argument about Draco… Harry and co would just assume that is where she is and she was sure Draco wasn't one for staying inside the curfew – his friends would think it normal.

The time dragged slowly as they made their way up through the hidden passageway into the cellar of Honeydukes, then silently into the deserted streets of Hogsmeade. It seemed like days ago that Hermione and Draco had just been chatting in the Kitchens, over ice cream and tea. _When he had said… it._ Thought Hermione, glancing towards Dervish and Banges when they passed it, hoping and praying that someone, anyone, would see them. Lucius' walking stick tapped against the cobbled flooring as they walked towards the cottages to the end of the street, echoing from the silence. Draco wondered why everyone seemed to conveniently be anywhere but where they were at this time. Sure. It was late, but not _that_ late in the evening. 

"In here." Mr. Malfoy's voice interrupted Draco's thoughts and shoved him towards the cottage he had used earlier to dispose of Filch. If Hermione hadn't been shown the place, she would've completely disregarded the small cottage. It stood in the shadows of two others. The windows were covered in what looked like moth infested drapes; the grass was over grown and covered with weeds and god knows what else. All in all, the place looked very moody.

The gate almost fell off its hinges as Draco held the gate open for Hermione. A little snort of distaste was heard from Lucius as he followed after. A mutter of a few spells later, the dirt ridden door of the cottage sprung open, and the smell of something filled their nostrils. "I didn't know we owned this." Draco mused as he looked around the passageway.

"You don't. In fact, I don't. I'm _borrowing_ it." Lucius smirked as he took his wand out of his walking stick and pointed it at the two. "Into there." He then pointed his wand towards the room to the left. Hermione was the first to step through into the door. There was a laving, yet dusty fireplace on the far wall, to the side of it a desk, and the other side stood a sofa with a dust sheet covering over it. The floor creaked as Draco stood next to her.

"Sit." Demanded Lucius, his wand still trained on the two as he walked around them towards his desk. "We have a wait. Lighting a fire to floo to the Manor now would cause suspicions. We don't want that now, do we children? SIT!"

Draco left Hermione's side and walked coolly towards the dust sheet covered sofa. Hermione took one last look around and followed him, sitting on the very edge of it. She needed something, something she could use as a weapon of some sort. Apart from the desk and the sofa, the room was pretty empty. A lamp stood on Lucius' desk, which he lit, casting shadows over the room. A rug lay in the centre of the room Hermione could now see, and a poker and fire shovel hung beside the fireplace covered in cobwebs. But… Maybe… She looked at Draco who was glaring at his father in his own unique way. If she could get his attention, catch his eye someway. But. No it was hopeless. There was no way she or Draco could get to the fireplace, never mind hit Lucius over the head with the accompaniments! 

_Honestly, Hermione. Where have your brains gone to?! Though, if one of us causes a distraction, the other could easily grab the poker and…_

Draco had glanced at her, then looked over to the fireplace too! A jolt of hope spread throughout her body as she realised that he must have had the same or at least similar thought. It was their only hope. He then nodded his head ever so slightly then tilted his head in the direction of the door. She understood. He would create a distraction to have Lucius face the doorway so Hermione could get to the fireplace and…

"Father, I have to go." Draco drawled, standing up.

"I've told you once; we're not leaving here yet." Lucius replied, not glancing up from his writing.

Draco sighed. "No father, I have to relieve myself. I'm sure this sess pit has an excuse for a bathroom." He began to walk towards the door. It was then Lucius glanced up.

"Then you shall have to soil yourself, young man, for you shall NOT be leaving this damned room!" Lucius roared as he stood up, gripping his wand in his hand tightly. Hermione could just see patches of red in the seniors pale cheeks as he took a few steps towards his son. "Do as you are told, boy."

Hermione licked her lips with nerves as she began to slowly stand up when Draco took another step towards the door opposite. "You can't be serious father, I? Draco Malfoy _soil_ myself?! Why, this is preposterous! If my mother-" He trailed off, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucius took two big steps so and bent down, so he was face to face with Draco. This was her chance!

A short blast of air escaped Lucius' nose as he glared into Draco's eyes. "If your mother was here, which she is NOT, she would tell you to do as your father demands, you insolent child!"

She was almost there… _Slowly does it…_ Hermione thought as her hand gripped below the handle of the poker as it lay on the hook besides the fireplace. She could feel the cobwebs break as she slowly raised it from the hook. Slowly… quietly… 

A few lose strands of Mr. Malfoy's hair had came from his tied back hair. "Now," he said to Draco, "You shall go back to your seat and sit in silence, next to your girlfriend." He began to turn to where he thought Hermione was seated only to find her picking up the fire poker off its hook. Rage flew through him as he raised his wand in her direction. 

"I shall show you, you filthy excuse for a human! _Prot-"_ Lucius began to cast his spell when Draco had leaped at his father from behind. Hermione dropped the poker in fright. Arms and legs flailing everywhere as the two fought their way over to the window.

"RUN!" Hermione heard the strangled voice of Draco. Dithering whether to try help Draco or run for her own freedom, a sudden flash of green light and mist filled her eyes, blinding her for a slight moment. She brought her hands up to her eyes to try block out the light. It was then she couldn't hear anything. No Draco telling her to run, no scuffling sounds of fighting. Just silence. Then, as her sight began to return she saw him. Her Draco lay in a heap on the floor.

"I didn't see that coming, not yet anyway," Drawled a low voice from behind her. She couldn't draw her eyes away from Draco. Was he knocked out? Dead? Hermione's heart was beating ten to a dozen. She blinked slowly, trying to get the last spots from her eyes where the light had caught her. Hermione could feel her cheeks grow red, and her eyes fill with tears. _He couldn't be… It wasn't possible…_

She could feel the breath of Draco's father blowing down on her neck. "And now for you," He whispered into her ears then a chuckle. Hermione spun to face him. "Do you want a few seconds head start?" He asked her. She could see the craziness in his eyes. Lucius Malfoy had flipped. Standing straight, he began to roll his wand between his forefinger and thumb. "If you're lucky, you might just manage to get to the door in time! Of course, getting through the door is another thing completely. Come, I'll even close my eyes."

Hermione looked towards the door, to Draco's body then to Lucius. He had one eyebrow playfully raised. This was all fun and games to him. He probably did it on a daily basis to poor defenceless muggle's who he happened to capture. Her eyes filled up with her tears once more as she hadn't been blinking. Stay standing where she was and be killed, or run, maybe even get out of the room to be hunted down?

"One more thing," the silky voice of Mr. Malfoy broke her thoughts. "Just in case you try any other tricks…" He trailed off and removed her and Draco's wand from his pocket and snapped them. "Right we are then! Shall I count down?" A smarmy grin spread across his face as he closed his eyes.

She ran. It was all she could do, take her chance. It was inevitable what would happen next, Hermione realised. Then, she heard them. Them two words which would end her life so easily.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Tears were streaming down her face as, what seemed like slow motion, the deadly hex hit her in the back. She fell forward from the power of the spell, forward onto the still body of Draco, and the sound of a high pitched screech filled her head. Hermione realised it was her own, the last noise she would ever hear – then things went black. 

**A/N**: _Dum dum dduuummm! One last chapter left. The finale, the climax, the conclusion… And so on. Sob, Sob. But on a brighter note, review!!!_


	21. UPDATE! Woot!

**An update?** _Yes. I think so.  
_

So, I keep getting reviews for this story, which is one chapter short of completion. I have no idea why people are still finding this fic and are reviewing it, to be honest. It boggles the mind. I read a chapter or two and dude. Do you smell that? I think it's cheese? The worst cheese you can find. Mmm... Cheese on toast... But anyway.

I'm aware I started this four years ago and left it hanging with only one chapter remaining which would blow your mind. Really, it would. Ask Sheena over there. She's the only one who knows the ending. Ohh and it's so good. Really though, it is.

You will be getting your final chapter shortly. This means you can stop the death threats and snarky comments in your reviews, too. 'Kay? 'Kay.

Ohh! Also, please be aware that four years ago I couldn't write worth shit so once the final chapter is up I may... _may_... do a re-write. I'm cool like that. I do work over 40 hours a week so I don't know how long it would take.

Thanks for your time.


End file.
